Path of The Six Ponies Rereleased
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: Thanks everyone for making this fanfic such a hit! The orginal has over 26,000 views so here on the one year Anniversery I am rereleasing it but without the interruption chapters so you can read straight through without skipping and follow the story better. This is the version (minus the ANs) that my OC Cloud Dasher made in Path of The Six Ponies: Breaking the 4th Wall.
1. Prologue

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Path of the Six Ponies

Long ago in Equestria there was a magic so strong that not even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with the help of the Elements of Harmony could contain it. It had the ability to bend the very fabric of Space, Time, and the Universe itself. The only way it was stopped was with the help of the great Starswirl the Bearded. After it was sealed in a book, he warned the two Alicorns that it will eventually be released again, but this time the Elements of Harmony would become stronger. Now, centuries have passed, and the two Princesses still ready themselves for whatever may result from its reawakening. What they didn't know was a certain ninja with an orange and black jumpsuit would be the key to it all with a little help from Celestia's star pupil...


	2. Scroll I

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

AN: this is an introductory chapter that sets the stage for when the real action starts in the next chapter(sorry for the wait), and for those of you wondering on the timeline, this story I have taking place after the Nightmare Moon incident so Luna is back ruling with Celestia and Twilight is still a unicorn (for now). For Naruto, I have him taking on Madara alone in a final clash.

Scroll I

It was a warm sunny day in Ponyville as a young purple unicorn was busy with her duties, as usual. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, star student to none other than Princess Celestia, the Princess of the Sun who ruled with her sister Princess Luna, the Princess of the Moon. She was also one of the Mane 6, also known as the legendary Elements of Harmony, and she represented the strongest Element: Magic, along with her friends:

Rainbow Dash: the cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow mane who helped control the weather and manager of the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation, which was known as the Rainbow Factory to a select few. She is also one of the legendary Wonderbolts. She loves to spend most of her free time chilling, showing off, or asleep on a cloud. She is a legend for performing her signature moves: the Sonic Rainboom and Buccaneer Blaze. She represents the Element of Loyalty.

Pinkie Pie: the pink hyperactive, (previously Earth) pony that Twilight somehow discovered was actually a Pegasus, which explained how she could keep up with Rainbow Dash in a race and why nopony could hide from her. Her real name is Pinkamena Diane Pie but only her parents call her that. She loves to plan parties and pulls the most random objects out of her mane. She got them from Celestia knows where but nopony dares to ask. She is also one of the best bakers in all of Equestia and has a special gift, which everypony calls her "Pinkie Sense" since she can predict, in one way or another, what was about to happen. Twilight was in denial at first but after a few run-ins, became convinced and now listens to her whenever she has one of her "episodes". She represents the Element of Laughter and is best friends with Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: the shy, sweet yellow Pegasus with a pink mane that loves to spend more time in Everfree Forest than in Cloudsdale. She has the uncanny ability to understand animals, and often takes care of them in her cottage. Although she is easy to scare, if you are dumb enough to make her mad, she will shout at you until you apologize. Has a stare would make Medusa turn to stone and make you do whatever she says. She is the Element of Kindness.

Rarity: the fashionista pony. She is a white unicorn with a purple mane. Can smell a fashion disaster a mile away and will not stop until she is satisfied. Can be a real drama queen and overreact over the littlest things. She is the Element of Generosity.

Then there is Applejack: the orange Earth Pony with a blonde mane and always wears a Stenson. She, along with her brother and sister, run Sweet Apple Acres, their family farm. She is a hard worker with a ton of stamina and a buck that can flatten an entire orchard of trees in an afternoon. She is the Element of Honesty.

"SPIKE! I NEED YOU!" Twilight yelled to her assistant. Spike is a tiny purple dragon with the ability to send and receive letters between Twi and Celestia. He is notorious around Ponyville for his crush on Rarity, which hasn't gotten anywhere.

"Yes Twilight? What is the matter? You interrupted my lunch break"

"Sorry Spike, but I needed your help, as I was looking into an old section of the Library I found an old book. It is titled "Myths and Legends of Ponyville's Unicorn and Alicorn Magic." I can tell it is a very old book, at least a couple of centuries, and need you to help me flip it over so I can read it since it landed upside down."

"That shouldn't be a problem, I've been working out to impress my Rarity" he said flexing his muscles. Twi just sighed and decided to ignore him since everypony and their mother knew that he will never succeed. They proceeded to the oldest section of the Golden Oaks Library, and the wing was dedicated to none other than Starswirl. About that time, they saw a familiar pink pegasus bouncing down the halls at full speed.

"TWI! I just had an episode... My right back fetlock keeps popping, my mane won't stop itching, and my wings won't close" Pinkie said with a giggle and a grin, but concern was in her voice.

Both Spike and Twilight's eyes grew wide in fear and they suddenly got out their emergency umbrella hats. "What does that combination mean Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked out of curiosity.

"There is gonna be a rift in the Space-Time Continuum, and it is gonna be BIG!" she replied

"Well, why don't you join us? I'm having Spike help lift a book and since you have wings, do you want to help?"

"Okie Dokie Loki" she cheerfully replied. They walked for what seemed like forever until they saw it. Spike's mouth dropped as he saw the book Twi was talking about: it was at least 3 feet thick and covered in dust. Judging by its size, he guessed it weighed close to 200 lbs.

"You sure you can't do this by yourself? I forgot to tell you that I hurt my back lifting weights this morning". He proceeded to act hurt, but he knew Twilight didn't buy the act.

"All I need you and Pinkie to do is lift one corner"

Suddenly, Spike burped and produced a letter with the royal seal. Twilight snatched it with her magic and proceeded to read:

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I feel that something is about to happen that will change all of our destinies, including the very Elements themselves. I trust you and your friends to discover what this will be, for this is your new mission. I have already dispatched for your friends to meet you at your current location.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

As if on cue, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ came into the room.

"We all got da' same letter, what's going on Twi?" AJ asked

"I don't know, but can you please help lift this book?" They all nodded and managed, after 15 minutes, to lift a corner. Twi then flipped the book over and opened it, releasing a bright purple light. After it died down, they all looked and saw something that blew their minds, it was a portal. They could almost feel the power surging within their bodies and the Elements as well as they put on their saddlebags.

"Well girls, here goes nothing" Twilight said as she lead them all through to destinations unknown.


	3. Scroll II

AN: Alright guys here it is, this is where things start to get good. I will post chapters when I can since I will be busy with work. Please forgive me for the way Pinkie breaks the fourth wall here, I have been battling a nasty cold and this was the only thing I could think of at that moment.

All caps text: yelling

 _Text like this:_ Character's thoughts

In a later chapter, _this kind of text_ means that it is to be sung.

Now enough talking, let's begin!

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll II

\- A few moments earlier-

Naruto Uzumaki was in a fierce battle with the toughest opponent he had ever faced: Madara. Madara was standing on top of a beast of monumental porpotions: the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto was in his Path of the Six Sage mode, so his entire body was enveloped in a golden glow with black markings. Both combatants were fairly exhausted, with both ninja down to the last of their chakra reserves. The surrounding environment, once a lush meadow, was now a barren landscape from the fighting that had taken place.

"This has been a better fight than I would have thought it would have been," Madara said between breaths, "but at last, the time has come for this battle to end. There can only be one winner Naruto, and you have pushed me to both my physical and chakra limitations, but sadly now you have to die."

"That is where you are wrong Madara," Naruto said as he was gasping for air as well, " I will be the winner of this fight, for I will never give up since **IT IS THE SHINOBI WAY!** It is also my Will of Fire, I have come too far to lose to the likes of you." By this time, after a fury of hand signs, 1000 clones were around him, each charging up one of his special techniques, Wind Style: Rasanshurigan. Madara was charging up a jutsu as well, his finishing move: Planetary Destruction, but was combining it with a Tailed Beast Bomb from the Nine Tailed Fox.

" _This will make sure this nuisance dies_ " Madara thought to himself

"This is it Naruto...we are both about to do our finishing moves, one of us is gonna have to die"

"Sadly Madara, you are correct, this is the end... **FOR YOU! Shadow Clone Rasanshurigan!"**

" **Planetary Tailed Beast Destruction!** " They both used their moves, which seemed to cancel each other out when they collided in mid-air, but then something amazing happened. Where the moves collided, a portal opened up and out came 6 brightly colored ponies, 3 with wings, 2 with horns, and 1 was a typical earth pony.

"What the hell just happened?" Both Madara and Naruto asked each other confused.

"Man, this place is not 20% cooler, looks like King Sombra tore the place apart" the cyan one said

"Where are the animals? I hope they are alright." The yellow one said

"I don't know girls but it looks like we just interrupted a fight" the purple one said.

Madara was the first to speak up "Look, I don't know where you all came from or what you are, but Purple Sparklebum is right. You did just interrupt our fight...to the death, and unless you want to join this weakling Naruto in the ground, I kindly suggest you swear your allegiance to me"

" **Shut up Madara!** " Naruto angrily said

" **WHAT**!" The six yelled together then the cyan one spoke up...

"I am Rainbow Dash! The Element of Loyalty"

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Element of Laughter" said the pink one

"I...I'm Fluttershy...Element..of Kindness" the yellow one whispered

" _She reminds me of Hinata_ " Naruto thought to himself

"I'm Rarity! The gorgeous Element of Generosity" the white one said

"Name's Applejack...Element of Honesty" said the orange one

and finally the purple one said "I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic." Then in unison they yelled " **WE ARE THE MANE 6, THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"**

The one called Pinkie Pie turned and gave Naruto a smile that made even the Nine Tailed Fox demon inside him shudder "look look! We are on your side since this big ugly meanie wants us as slaves. Time for a beatdown like the 52-3 beating the South Carolina Gamecocks handed the Kentucky Wildcats a few years back" she then proceeded to go into a rambling fit while the others looked at her confused.

"Damn, Pinkie just broke the fourth wall..." Was all Rainbow Dash could say before Naruto piped up

"Looks like you are now outnumbered 7-1 Madara. Now would be the time to surrender."

"I never will Naruto"

"So be it then," he looked at the Elements of Harmony, "are you mares up for this? I struggled to fight him by myself and no offense, but you don't look all that tough"

"It ain't the size of the pony in the fight that matters, what does matter is the size of the fight in the pony!" Rarity said with such authority Twilight was stunned. "We are gonna give it all for we have to protect our universe now that it seems like it is now linked to yours."

Naruto chuckled "Ok then", he summoned his clones then he turned to Madara, "Round 2"

" **FIGHT**!" the one that said that caught everypony off guard to the point Pinkie Pie fainted, the yell came from Fluttershy. 10 seconds later, Pinkie had recovered.

"Since when did she break the fourth wall?" She asked herself

The fight was on, Madara quickly resummoned the Nine Tailed Fox, the sight made Twi nervous but she quickly shook it off. She and Rarity used their magic to throw stones and multiple Tailed Beast Bombs back at Madara while Fluttershy tried to calm the Kyuubi down, when that didn't work, she flew close range and gave it her famous stare, making it stop cold and caused all the clones that met her gaze to disappear

"Come on you stupid animal, snap of it." Twilight ran behind Naruto when Madara said this

"He is gonna regret that"

"Why?" Naruto ask curiously

"You're about to find out" sure enough, Fluttershy adjusted her hover spot to give both the Kyuubi and Madara the stare at the same time. Madara felt nothing but hate from it.

" **I KNOW YOU JUST DIDN'T SAY THAT! APOLOGIZE TO ME AND IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BUCK YOUR THROAT SO HARD YOUR HEAD WILL BECOME DETACHED FROM THE REST OF YOUR BODY!"** She yelled so loud it caused Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to become distracted. That is when they got hit by one of the fox's tails, giving Rainbow such a concussion she blacked out. When Pinkie saw this, she stopped in mid flight, then Naruto saw something amazing happen, Pinkie's mane fell and became flat and her coat darkened to a deeper shade of pink. Her eyes darkened and Naruto saw nothing but evil in them, much like he had seen countless times with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"You..you hurt my Dashie!" Her voice started soft before going into a roar, " **NOW YOU HAVE DONE MESSED WITH THE WRONG PEGASUS**!" At this she flew so high no one, or pony, could see her. Then everyone on the ground saw a pink blur charging down for Madara, and every conscience pony's mouth dropped as a cone started to form around her.

"I know not, is she abou' to do a-" Applejack was cut off by an ear deafening BOOM that woke up Rainbow Dash and she was stunned as well...there was a pink streak that hit Madara in the head, instantly killing him and deactivating the summoning jutsu. In the sky was a deep pink blast of cotton candy and a pink contrail. Rainbow, despite the concussion, was the first to speak

" **OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! PINKIE JUST DID A SONIC RAINBOOM!** " At hearing Rainbow's voice, Pinkie became her usual hyper self again, her mane fluffed back up and her coat brightened, she then flew over to Dash and trapped her in a bear hug.

At that moment, the allied ninjas, led by Kakashi and Tsunade, arrived. After surveying the landscape, they turned their attention to the group.

"Who are...those...those creatures Kakashi? Do you think they are a...threat?" Hinata shyly asked, but she was ignored

"Naruto are you al-" that is all Kakashi could say before he saw the Mane 6. He immediately recognized one of them, the purple unicorn.

"Is that really you Twilight Sparkle? It has been a long time" everypony and ninja looked shocked at his question, especially Twilight.

"Do I know you sir?"

"It is me, Kakashi" At the mention of his name, Twilight's eyes grew as big as dinner plates as memories of her first teleportation spell, which ended in disaster, came flooding back.


	4. Scroll III

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll III

\- "Are you sure I am ready for this Princess?"

"Yes Twilight I am, you have made a lot of progress over the last 3 months"

"Ok then, here goes nothing" she locked onto her target in her mind and focused all her magic into one point on her horn. She then tried to place herself in that spot, but Discord was up to his old tricks and changed the spot as she began teleporting. He ended up beaten, blooded and lost a talon from the fight he had with a very angry Celestia.

Twi opened her eyes in unfamiliar territory. " _This isn't the royal garden_ " she thought to herself. She heard a noise behind her and used her magic to throw a branch, causing whatever it was to yell " **OW**!" Out from the bushes came a young creature, about 10 or 11 from her guess, and walked on two legs.

"What kind of creature are you? I demand you tell me…" She said as she was charging another spell. At this the thing stopped and laughed

"You have never seen a human before little unicorn? I know what you are from old myths, just didn't know you could use magic. My name is Kakashi by the way"

"I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twi, where am I?"

"I see you are not from this universe huh? Well you are in the woods just outside of Kohona "The Village Hidden in the Leaves" I am on the way back from a training mission, you are welcome to join me since I will not be getting back until dark, so you should not be seen"

"Actually, I can teleport and become invisible, so it would not be a bother anyway. You said you are returning home from a training mission, for what?"

"That is pretty cool, and you see, I am trying to train to become a ninja, just like my father"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah, so tell me Twi, what is your world like where you came from?"

She spent the next couple of hours explaining every single detail about Equestria, from the Princess to her studies, her trying to get her Cutie Mark, explaining what that is, Canterlot, her friends, everything. When she was done, and much to her surprise, he had absorbed a lot of knowledge and was interested in going to visit. When they got to the village, it was dark. He led the way to his house and his dad, called White Tiger, answered the door.

"You are actually early and who is your friend? Come inside and get warm, it is gonna be unseasonably cool tonight"

"Thank you kind sir" was all Twilight could say

To her shock, and gratitude that she wouldn't have to repeat herself, Kakashi explained the whole situation to his dad, and his reaction was the same as his son's, he believed everything.

"Well Twilight, considering the circumstances, you are welcome to stay here until you can get back home, but I have to take you to the Hokage in the morning, deal?"

"Hokage?"

"The leader of this village"

"Oh, well White Tiger, we have an accord" they shook on that note. The next morning, they went to see the Hokage, whose name was Minato. White Tiger explained everything and Minato was understanding, even promising on Celestia's (by the info he was told) teachings she would not be used as a weapon unless she wanted to. She thanked him over and over again until she nearly collapsed from lack of oxygen. Meanwhile back in Canterlot, Celestia was frantically searching for a way to return her student home.

It took some adjusting, but by the time she was in Kohona for a month, she had started helping Kakashi's team, (him, a kid named Obito, and a girl named Rin) by using her magic ( which had strengthened as well) to throw objects at the group. They were called Team Minato, she even helped Minato in his training exercises. She missed her home, but she was happy, but as they say, all good things eventually come to an end.

It was spring and Twi, by staying invisible, had just returned from her first mission with Team Minato, which she actually enjoyed. She felt good about herself and the friendship she had built with her team (being made a honorary member) and wanted to see White Tiger right away. She had over the last 5 months seen him as a second dad for taking care of her and often called him dad. When she reached her house, she bust the door open, Kakashi right behind her, and yelled " **hey dad!** " with a smile, but it faded when there was no response. Meanwhile, Celestia was jumping with glee " **My student is about to return home!"**

Back in Kohona, Twi and Kakashi got very worried." **Something is very, very wrong!** " They told each other as they heard a groan, and there, on the living room couch, was White Tiger. Minato, Obito, and Rin had arrived by this point. White Tiger was beaten and had lost a lot of blood, Twi had since learned basic medical jutsu (which surprised her and everyone else that she could). She tried her best to stop the bleeding, combining the jutsu with her magic to increase its effect, but to no avail.

" _He has lost too much blood_ " Twi choked back that thought, but was interrupted by a bright flash. When it died down, she saw the one face she had missed but didn't want to see at this moment, Princess Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle! I have found you after a week of frantic searching, let's go home my star pupil"

Everyone stood there in shock then politely bowed " so you're Princess Celestia I presume? Twi has told us a lot about you, I swore on your teachings that she would not be made into a weapon, I never thought I would meet you in person to tell you" Minato said

"Why yes I am and thank you so much. Who is this person she is trying to save?"

Kakashi answered "my father, White Tiger, he has lost a lot of blood and she is trying to save him. I found her when she arrived in the forest not to far from the village and my dad was the one who took her in over these last 5 months. She considers me a brother and him a second father. Likewise, I consider her a sister and he considers her a daughter"

"Oh...I see..." Was all she could say at that statement when White Tiger, barely conscience, turned and spoke to the Princess

"Celestia, I would bow but I'm on the brink of death as you can see. I'm glad I got to meet you in person, just didn't think it would be under these dire circumstances"

"It is quite alright all things considered, I'm glad to meet you as well, thank you so much, for you kept her safe. It is by royal degree from this day forward that all of you that helped are honorary citizens of Equestria."

White Tiger spoke again, this time to Twilight, "Twilight, you have brought me joy these last 5 months, for you were like the daughter I never had, and even in death I will consider you my daughter. I love you Twilight, now it is time for both of us to go..." At that, he laughed once more, then passed with a smile on his face. Everyone in the room, even Celestia, starting crying at the scene they just witnessed. Twi immediately went into denial

"Dad, no...no..No... **NO**! There must be **SOMETHING** I can do!" She tried all her spells and jutsu, to no avail.

Celestia then turned to Kakashi

"What is your name?"

"Kakashi"

"Considering what just happened, I wasn't even prepared for this, I'm gonna let Twilight, who you consider your sister, stay the night to mourn. We leave out first thing tomorrow though, are you ok with that?"

"Yes ma'm! Thank you Princess! Just one last thing.."

"No problem, and what is it that you want?"

"I want to visit your world before I die, to see what it is like in person"

"I can't make no promises...we will just have to wait and see"

"Thank you"

They all stayed there for the night, and as Celestia said, they returned to Equestria the next morning, but not before some more goodbyes that would make anyone's feels hurt. When they returned home, Celestia was curious about how the time difference was and how much stronger her student had become.

"Different universe, different laws" was Twi's response, "and if you don't mind, can have a week off to mourn?"

"Of course Twilight" she said, but she also thought to herself " _Something tells me we will see them again_ "


	5. Scroll IV

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll IV

The flashback ended and Twilight returned to reality, but something was different, every ninja and pony was crying. That is when it hit her like a ton of bricks, she had been narrating the flashback! She immediately felt bad and apologized.

"It is quite alright" AJ said, "afterall, I'm the Element of Honesty. So by me sayin' that everythin' is alright it is." Everyone agreed that everything was fine and Twi felt better, then when it was dead silent a conversation started between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie that got everyone's attention.

"I thought I was the only pony capable of performing a Sonic Rainboom, what pushed you so far?"

"Meanie hurt my Dashie, so I hurt meanie." Pinkie said, "I have been saving that move, and your Buccaneer Blaze, for special situations...I considered this one since you got hurt. By the way, I call my moves the Sonic Sugarboom and the Partytime Blaze."

Dash started to protest "Now I have been in wor-...wait, you can do a Buccaneer Blaze as well!? Now **THAT** is defiantly 20% cooler! Ow my head!" She rubbed it with her hoof before continuing, "now it might be the concussion talking, but since you put everything on the line for me, and performed a Sonic Rain-, excuse me, Sugarboom, it is time I come clean" Pinkie, and everyone else, looked at her confused "what do you mean Dashie?"

Dash just smiled got down on her fetlocks, extended one out and said "Pinkamena Diane Pie, will you marry me?"

Her face lit up like a firework " **YES I WILL!** it took you long enough you silly filly, I could tell you feel in love with me since the Grand Galloping Gala"

At seeing this, Naruto summoned all his courage, "Well, I might as well get this over with," Naruto walked over to Hinata and proposed as well. Hinata blushed then quickly yelled " **AT LONG LAST THE ANSWER IS YES!** " Causing her dad to have a heart attack, who, thanks to Twilight and Sakura, was quickly revived.

It felt like a bombshell had been dropped. After that emotional story then this, everyone, especially the new couple's friends, stood there with their mouths agape, completely shocked as to what just took place.

"A funeral needs to be planned and 2 new couples gonna have'a weddin'. I though' that only happened 'n da movies" AJ said, to which everyone agreed.

"Now, what happens next? Do we go back to Equestria or stay here for a bit?" Rarity asked

"Kohona" Twi responded with slight sadness in her voice, which everyone and pony picked up on

"Are you sure?" Lady Tsuande asked

"Yes, I want to meet with Minato"

Naruto ran from Hinata up to Twilight and broke down crying, causing another wave of shock. Only a select few had actually seen the normally energetic prankster ninja cry so this was unusual behavior to most of them. "Twi...Minato,who was my father, sacrificed himself to save the village the day I was born, he and my mom sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in my body, which explains this..." He unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt, and Twilight's eyes went wide

" **THAT IS A SEALING JUTSU!** " She exclaimed, "well, who is the new Hokage?"

Tsuande answered "I am"

"I'm sorry about the way I said that then, where are Obito and Rin then?"

Next it was Kakashi's turn to cry

"Rin, like Minato, committed suicide to save the Hidden Leaf Village and Obito committed suicide to save me and Naruto... We are the last ones of our team still alive...sis"

Twilight lost it at the last part, crying into Kakashi's vest for a good 20 minutes while everyone gave her some much needed grieving time. Once, Shino was dumb enough to try and force the two apart, which earned an immediate stare from Fluttershy. Since the other ninja did not see what she did to the Kyuubi and Minato, the fact it made him look so weak scared everyone into taking a mental note to NEVER piss her off, shortly after is when Tsuande broke the silence

"We all have had a long day, how about we go back to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Sounds good to me!" everyone cheered

The whole time on the way back to the village, Kakashi, Naruto, and the Mane 6 stayed at the back of the group, getting to know each other better and for Kakashi and Twilight, time to catch up. At one point, Naruto pulled Twilight off to the side to have a private conversation with her after she questioned him about something she thought would help her learn.

Little did they know an old friend turned enemy had been watching the whole time, the whole battle, the portal, the Elements fighting, even he cried at the flashback, and laughed at Shino...he saw everything.

"So, now I know how to make my old master and teammate break, and I just know how to pull it off...this is gonna be fun with two worlds to take over." At those words, he vanished into a cloud of purple and black haze.


	6. Scroll V

AN: before anyone else asks me, Fun Fact: G4 Pinkie Pie's original design was for her to be a Pegasus,

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll V

" **YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!** " Tsuande was standing in her office with the Mane 6, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata. Twilight just asked for something that seemed downright absurd.

"I will repeat myself," Twilight said with a grin, "I want Hinata to use her Byakugan to study mine and my friend's, including the Princesses', chakra paths and for You and Kakashi to train us as ninja of the Hidden Leaf. This new training, combined with our Element's and our own power, will help to defeat any foe. Besides, I sense that since that portal opened, ALL of us, including the ninja, have had their abilities increased. My friends have told me they picked up on it as well."

Tsuande stood there mouth agape as to what came out of Twilight's mouth, she couldn't believe the Mane 6 had picked up on it, something only high level jounin could accomplish.

" _Maybe they could be helpful afterall, especially after seeing Pinkie Pie's, what did she call it, "Sonic Sugarboom?_ " She thought to herself

"Ok Twilight, you win. As the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I hearby make you, your friends, and any other pony willing to help, honorary Shinobi."

" _This just brought back memories_ " Twilight thought to herself, causing a tear to form, which Tsuande saw and realized the irony to what she just said and she immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry if this just brought back bad memories Twi..I just realized the irony to what happened all those years ago with Celestia making Minato, Kakashi, Obito, White Tiger, and Rin honorary citizens of Equestia."

"It is ok Tsuande, and I believe I am speaking on everypony's behalf when I say we accept your offer"

"You bet!" Everypony said in unison

"Good, now Hinata if you would please do as Twilight asked"

"Yes ma'm" Hinata bowed, "will you all please remain still, this is not going to hurt, it is just my way of seeing your chakra potential. I'm going to do it twice, once without the Element necklaces on and the second time with them. It will also judge if you will be given the rank of genin, chunnin, or jounin. For Tsuande told me you will be given a special exemption to the exams unless you are a genin or chunnin without the Elements, in which case you can take the exams to move up. Now please remove the necklaces." They did as they were told, when they did this, she close her eyes and activated her Byakugan. When she did this, she was shocked at the results. She deactivated it and had the process repeated with the Elements on. After deactivating it a second time, she reported her results.

"Lady Tsunade, their chakra potential without the Elements is identical to Naruto's. They all would be jounin in rank, except Fluttershy, she is an extremely high level chunnin that could beat the weakest jounin. She would have to take the exams to be promoted. The strongest, which is not surprising, is Twilight." This stunned everyone except Twilight, what she was surprised was how strong they really could be.

"What about with the Elements?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper

Hinata's response caused Naruto, AJ, Rarity, and Lady Tsunade herself to faint "Minato's and Naruto's Path of the Six Sage modes...combined. They are the highest of the jounin, and could probably beat you in a fair one on one fight Tsunade." Twilight used her medical jutsu to wake them up after recovering herself from a mix of sadness (at the mention of Minato) and shock

"So Fluttershy, do you want to take the jounin exams?" Kakashi asked

"For the good of the herd, I'll do it. How long I got?"

"Once you full develop as a shinobi you will take the exam. However, unlike most chunnin, you will be given jounin level assignments with your friends so you don't feel left out." Tsunade answered

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news darling, but how are we supposed to do jutsu without hands?" Rarity asked, which just so happened to be the one question in everyone's mind, luckily Twilight had a response

"Concentrate your chakra into your hooves, then picture in your mind the hand signs for a jutsu. Me and you Rarity are unicorns, so we have an added bonus of magic, but that is how I learned medical jutsu, self-teaching and lots of experimentation. Since you don't know any jutsu signs since we were not paying attention during that fight, all of us, including myself so I can get a refresher course, are going to be part of the Academy on our next visit here. Now I am going to use my magic to put the signs in your mind, including *sigh* Naruto's variations of them that he showed me on the way back here to the village in private." At this, Naruto's, Hinata's, Kakashi's, and Tsunade's faces, and even the Nine Tailed Fox, blushed crimson.

Just like that her horn glowed orange and the other's learned the signs. "Now, let's go to mine and my brother's old training grounds and practice. Rainbow, Pinkie, and Flutters, since you have wings, practice in midair to develop a combo after you train on the ground"

After walking for a few minutes, they reached their destination, and a wave of nostalgia, grief, and happiness ran over Twilight. She stood there for a few minutes reminiscing before starting. By this time, Sai, Sakura, Ino, and a strange man, who Naruto called "Octopops" had joined them. They all watched as Twilight's friends gave each other room to practice and the first two to cause a shock were Rainbow and Pinkie. In their hooves were a Rainbow ball of chakra for Dash and a Pink one for Pinkie.

" **THAT IS A RAINBOW RASANGAN!** " Twilight, not Naruto or Tsuande, since Tsunade just revived Naruto, exclaimed. "Pinkie Pie is using it as well, but since both her coat and mane are pink, make sense her chakra is as well. Use it on those trees" They did as they were told and the trees split in half, and to everypony's surprise, Fluttershy split one of her own with a bright pink blast...using a move that made the Kyuubi inside Naruto faint...

" **A ta...ta..tailed beast bomb!?** " Everyone yelled in unison, " **HOW?!** "

She turned around and all the color drained from the faces of the ninja. Fluttershy's eyes were a light soft purple with six black radials around the pupil.

"What's wrong wit' Fluttershy?" AJ asked looking at the ninja, who were frozen in fear

" **That's impossible!** " "Octopops" exclaimed "she has th-" he was cut off in mid sentence by Twilight, who was in shock as well

"The Rinnegan" she dryly answered as Fluttershy's eyes returned to normal

"How do you know about it?" Tsuande questioned

"Well, after it was discovered I could learn medical jutsu, Minato gave me this book," Twilight said as she brought out of her saddlebag an old worn out book.

"It covers all types of jutsu, clans,...and even the Forbidden Techniques...I can pull off a perfect Resurrection Jutsu"

" **YOU CAN WHAT!?** " Tsuande was scared, if she turned evil, God help them all..."then why do you need to go back to the academy?"

"Don't want to leave my friends and gives me a chance to learn new jutsu since this book is outdated apparently"

"Fair point" was the only response Tsunade could think of

"Yep" Twi said with a smile, "and it is possible for her to have it. Remember during the fight she used her stare on BOTH the Kyuubi and Madara at the same time. Before he died, he must have transferred it to her, I have seen happen before...once, she used it on a vampire fruit bat and a mirror, which combined with a spell of mine to end the bat's apple thirst, transferred it to Flutters...she nearly became a vampire fruit bat herself until I managed to correct the error."

"I noticed that I felt a surge right before he died" Fluttershy said softly

"Confirms my theory, as far as the Tailed Beast Bomb, she acquired the Rinnegan before the Kyuubi disappeared. So by the same rule, she acquired the Nine Tailed Fox's abilities as well...she is pretty much now a pony Nine Tailed Fox jinchuuriki, complete with its chakra, and the Rinnegan...a combination of Naruto and Madara."

"In light of this, Miss Fluttershy is now a jounin" Tsunade said

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" Fluttershy answered, "Now can we all get back to training?" Before anyone could respond, Might Guy, Rock Lee, and TenTen showed up and were briefed on everything. Soon, the training resumed with AJ pulling off an orange Eight Gates and Rarity a purple Leaf Hurricane. Soon Twilight joined in.

"I wonder if this would work?" She said as she imagined several quick hand signs and started charging her chakra. Soon her hooves were coated in a magenta veil and she went into a full gallop. At full speed, she jumped in the air and hit the ground with one hoof, setting off a mini earthquake and creating a crater 100 feet in diameter.

" _I'm impressed_ ," Tsunade thought to herself, " _that is a variation on my move_."

"Heavenly Hoof of Pain" Twi said with a sly grin, "Me and Fluttershy are the ultimate shinobi, we can learn, copy, and counterattack any jutsu. I am not selfish though, please stay still." She then activated her magic, instantly fixing all the trees and the crater before floating into the air. Then a bright magenta ball of chakra surrounded her and everyone there as her eyes went white.

"Hidden Technique: **CHAKRA CLAN LIMITBREAK JUTSU!** " There was a flash before everything went back to normal.

"That seemed to be useless" "Octopops" observed

"Shut up Killer B and let her explain!" Tsunade said as she smacked him

"You are wrong sir," Twilight responded, "Naruto, try preforming a Chidori, without ANY hand signs and going into your Path of the Six Sage mode at the same time, trust me, all you have to do is get the Nine Tails' chakra and concentrate."

He looked stunned, but did as he was told when he refused at first and Twilight got pissed and turned into a pure fire unicorn.

"Ok, here goes nothing..." He went into his Sage mode then tried the Chidori. Slowly but surely, lightning formed around his hand and he smashed a boulder with one blow.

"What did that jutsu you preformed do?" Lee asked

"It is a forbidden hidden jutsu that I combined with my magic, I just gave each of you my ability. You can now learn any jutsu and I just set your chakra reserves at my level, all of you are now stronger. I am going to preform the jutsu on the pony-nin and the princesses as well... Nothing can touch us, and there is a side jutsu I used as well...Naruto, I believe you recognize this ninja and kuninachi, for I did a special Resurrection Jutsu just for you, and for me and Kakashi as well." When she finished, two people emerged from the bushes, Naruto started crying...

"Mom...Dad..."


	7. Scroll VI

AN: At this time, I want to give a special shoutout to my girlfriend, cousins, and a friend of mine that help me put this story together. Could not have made the chapters flow without them. Thanks guys.

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll VI

"Hey son, it has been awhile" they both said at the same time with a smile on their faces

"You are right, it has been awhile since I last saw you mom, but I recently fought along side dad when we battled the ten tails, which was sealed in a damn wood clone of Madara, but everything worked out since they are both are dead now though" Naruto replied

" _Oh...I see..."_ Kushina thought to herself

"Wait a second, how did Madara die?" Minato asked. Before any of the ninja could respond, a certain pink Pegasus appeared in front of him, staring at him with a smile that creeped both him and Kushina out.

"Hello, my name is Pinkie Pie and I know everypony and love throwing parties and I'm the Element of Laughter. Since I just met you, when we get back to Ponyville I'm going to throw you a "Return from the dead" party! By the way, I killed that big ugly meanie with a Sonic Sugarboom for hurting my Dashie." She happily said

"You killed him with and hurt your...what?" Kushina asked clearly confused

"She means me." Rainbow Dash answered with a sigh, " My name is Rainbow Dash, and I am the fastest flier in all of Equestria and Pinkie Pie there is my fiancé. I'm sorry if she scared you, she does that whenever she meets someone new. I am the Element of Loyalty. She killed Madara with a Sonic Sugarboom, which is a variation of my specialty, a Sonic Rainboom. She did it when she saw me blackout with a concussion I got from a hit I got from one of the Nine Tailed Fox's tails after Madara summoned that beast."

After the rest of the Mane 6 introduced themselves, Twilight filled her sensei in on the details of how she and her friends arrived and how much stronger she had become since the last time he saw her. That is when Kushina asked Twilight a question everyone was curious about

"So Twilight, I just have to ask, how are we here? The chakra we put in Naruto was used up a long time ago..."

"It is pretty simple Kushina, Naruto kept the little time he spent with the two of you alive by using it as part of his Will of Fire. Since he kept you alive in that way, I was able to pull off the jutsu that brought the two of you back to life."

Now Minato was curious "Ok then, that explains why we are here, but how come we are normal instead of reanimated then?"

"Because sensei, I didn't use the Reanimation jutsu, personally I hate it since the person really isn't alive, they are more like a puppet, so I used a Resurrection Jutsu instead. Now would you two please hold still for a minute, this won't hurt a bit."

" **YOU USED A-** " Minato and Kushina were silenced when Twilight used the same jutsu she just used on her friends. When the glow died down, she explained what she just did, making Minato furious.

" **THOSE ARE FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUES FOR A REASON**! I can't believe you of all the people, and ponies, I know would do something this stupid...sure it made us stronger, but now we're gonna hav-" he was cut off by a very mad Fluttershy. She activated her Rennigan and gave him her famous stare. It worked since his face turned as white as Rarity's coat and he curled up into a fetal position.

"I...will...shut..up now," he slowly said as Fluttershy deactivated her Renningan, "sorry Twilight"

"I'm sorry as well" Flutttershy squeaked

"It's ok sensei, I really don't blame you for the way you reacted." Twilight said

"Your ok in my book Fluttershy. " Minato said after he got up, but you could tell he was still visibly shaken from what he just saw, "a friend of Twi's is a friend of mine."

"Speaking of which, Twi, you said we can preform ANY jutsu WITHOUT the use of hand signs?" Kushina asked

"That is correct. Me, Rainbow, Pinkie, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, Might Guy, Rock Lee, TenTen, Killer B, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, the two of you, Naruto, and Hinata all now have that ability...like I explained before..." Twilight calmly answered, "to prove my point, I want you to preform a jutsu that will erase any and all doubts that I am lying, preform an Amaterasu." This made everyone's mouth drop, the only one that they knew of that could currently preform it was Sasuke, and yet Twilight just asked Naruto's mother to preform it. Naruto cringed at the mention of that dreaded jutsu and shuddered at a really painful flashback to when Sasuke used it in a fight against him. He wished that he would never have to hear that name again, but yet he just did.

"You do realize that the jutsu you just asked my mom to preform could ignite the whole village ablaze right?"

"Naruto, are you really that dumb enough to believe that I would risk the lives of millions just to prove that I am not lying? I always try to think one step ahead, once she casts it on that boulder overthrew and it burns, I want her to deactivate it and I'm going to use my magic to fix the damage, like I did after our training session."

"Ok, well what do I have to lose? I am letting you know right now, however, that I am a little skeptical about all this. That is a very dangerous jutsu and it is incredibly difficult to master." Kushina replied

Twilight facehoofed and sighed. "Just remember, all you is focus. Think of the jutsu you want to preform and focus your chakra, simple as that." Kushina did as she was told and closed her eyes. That is when everyone all saw chakra start to form aroun her hands. She opened her eyes and pointed at the boulder. Just as Twilight predicted, black flames shot from her hands and burned everything in front of her. Once it hit the boulder, she closed her eyes again and the flames disappeared, but not before a stray flame started a fire. Hinata, not Naruto, put out the flames with a Rasanshurigan. Twilight fixed then fixed the damage.

"Oops, looks like I got to learn how to control my chakra better, and well done Hinata" Kushina said

"No problem Kushina" she replied. This is when Naruto and Minato rejoined Kushina.

"Speaking of Hinata," Naruto said to his parents, "I have a surprise for both of you"

"What is it son?" They responded

This is when Hinata walked over to where the three of them were standing. "I am your future daughter in law, I am Naruto's fiancé."

They both looked shocked then wrapped the new couple in their arms "Our baby is getting married! We are so happy for the two of you." Both Kushina and Minato said at the same time

"Ok, so now what?" Might Guy asked

"That is a simple question, but a good one. All of us, including you ninja, are going to go back to Equestria to update the princesses on the current situation" everyone's eyes widened, but since Twilight could turn into a pure fire unicorn, and they didn't want to test Fluttershy, they didn't protest.

"By the way," Twilight said with a smirk grin, "Last one through the portal buys lunch for all of us...from the restaurant of my choice. Let's go!" Using their new speed, they reached the portal in less than 10 minutes and there was a fight to see who the last one to get through would be, just so happened, it was Tsunade.


	8. Scroll VII

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll VII

They all appeared on the other side of the portal in the Golden Oaks Library all in a pile and hit the floor with a thud, waking Spike in the process.

"What is this this place?" The curious shinobi asked in unison

Twilight smiled "This is the Golden Oaks Library. I work on my studies and live here. If anypony wants a book, they come to me, which reminds me Rainbow Dash, the latest Daring Do book came in yesterday. I need it back in 3 weeks." She then handed Dash the book, which sent her into a happy crazed dance.

"Alright! I've been waiting for 2 months for this to come in, you will have it back before it is due, since you know when it comes to Daring Do, once I open the book, I don't put it down until I finish it. Heck, I might take this to work to finish it quicker an I promise you that you will have it back in ten days flat." Dash replied

"Oh I know that I will have it back then and that you will take really good care of it. I was just simply reminding you of the deadline, that's all"

"Umm. Twi? I hate to interrupt, but am curious, what exactly is that thing?" Ino asked while she pointed towards the corner

"Oh that is my dragon friend Spike. He is my magic assistant, but he also helps around the library, and sends letters between me and Princess Celestia." No sooner than Twilight said that, Spike, who was in such a state of shock and confusion he thought he was still sleeping, burped and a royal letter was produced, stunning all the ninja. Twilight snatched the letter with such speed it impressed Rainbow Dash and then proceeded to read the letter outloud.

Dear Twilight Sparkle

I have sensed that you and your friends have safely returned to Equestria. I also have picked up on some kind of new energy, so both me and my little sister Luna are wanting to investigate. In order to avoid a public panic, we will be coming to you as we are also eager to know where the portal leads and what adventures the six of you had while in the other world. We would also like an update to see if there is a threat to all of pony kind, and if there is, what kind of action must be done to defend ourselves. We both look forward to our meeting and should be arriving shortly after this letter.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

Twilight's mane fizzed and her eyes widened in shock as she went into a panic. " **THE PRINCESSES ARE COMING HERE!** Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, there were 100 Twilight clones in the room "We need to clean up, you know what to do clones. We cannot disappoint the princesses so I want this place spotless."

" _I would love to see her again_ " both Minato and Kakashi thought to themselves as they watched Twilight's clones putting on a show in front of them by getting in each other's way, " _Now we get to meet her sister as well._ "

As soon as a clone put the last book in place and she deactivated the jutsu, a bright flash engulfed the room just as Twilight calmed down and returned to normal. When it subsided, there stood the two royal ponies. All of the ponies bowed and, to Luna's shock, two of the humans did as well. Those two gave a hint to the others to do the same, which they all did.

"'Tia, how did those two know to bow to us? 'Tia? Sister? **CELESTIA PLEASE ANSWER ME!"** She said that last part in her royal Canterlot voice, making the Mane 6 cover their ears and the ninja cower in the corner. Celestia ignored Luna and just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"Min...Minato? Is that you?" She asked

"Yes it is Celestia, it truly has been awhile." She smiled slightly at his answer then turned to the other shinobi that bowed.

"Your presence feels familiar...Have we met before? You seem like an old friend."

"I am indeed an old friend..my sister is your student." He slyly replied. Celestia's jaw dropped so much it would have hit the floor if it wasn't held in place.

"Kakashi? Is that really you? You have aged so much since the last time I saw you."

"Yes Princess it is me, and it has been about 50 years Kohona time. That is why I'm so grown up and aged."

"Looks like you got your wish after all my old friend. You wanted to visit Equestria before you died. I told you then that I would not make any promises and yet here you are. I sensed back then that wouldn't be the last time I saw you, and I was right." She then turned to her sister. "Lulu, please introduce yourself to my guests of honor. Kakashi and Minato are honorary citizens afterall...or did you forget?"

Luna's eyes widened "I'm sorry sis, but I did forget... I have been preoccupied with my royal duties afterall." She turned to the shinobi, "I'm sorry for my manners and for startling you with my voice, my name is Princess Luna and I am the Princess of the night and am in charge of raising and setting the moon. Pleased to met you all."

"And for those who do not know me, my name Is Princess Celestia and I am the Princess of the day and am in charge of raising and setting the Sun. I am the older of us two sisters."

All the ninja then introduced themselves, completing the greetings. Twilight then spoke up.

"I am sorry teacher, but for the best protection I could give you, Luna, my friends, and all of Equestria, I have been keeping a secret hidden, which in light of the current situation at hand, I am going to reveal it now. Hidden technique: **CHAKRA CLAN LIMITBREAK JUTSU!"**

Both Luna and Celestia were shocked at the shear power the little unicorn possessed. Twilight then explained her secret training and what that jutsu did. She was surprised when the sisters thanked her instead of being mad.

"Thank you Twilght for making us stronger, now it is time for a secret of ours to be reviled as well" they said in unison. A flash took up the whole room, and when it died down, everyone was stunned. There, on Twilight's back, was a pair of Pegasus wings.

"Congrats my dear student, you are now Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship I knew all along this would be your destiny, but I was just wait for the right time to tell you." Everyone bowed to her, but Twilight got upset

"I do not want to be treated any differently than how I already was. The only thing different about me is that I now have a set of wings, so do not bow to me." Everyone in the room then immediately apologized.

Celestia admitted her student's compassion before speaking again "Oh, before I forget, would all you ninja come forward please." They all stood up and bowed in front of the two princesses. "In order to prevent any public disturbance, I am going to make you all Pegasus. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy will teach you how to use your wings. Now stay right where you are while I cast the spell." Her horn started glowing a soft green and in just seconds, the ninja were turned into pegasi and after a few hours of training, which left most of the ninja bruised, a stomach was heard. After a few minutes of hoof pointing, they found out it was Luna's.

"Guess I'm getting a little hungry." She chuckled

"I think we all are, and right now I got a sweet tooth." Twilight said, "and since you were the last one through the portal, you have to pay Tsunade. Celestia, Luna, would you be joining us for a snack?"

The two princesses grinned "We never pass up a free meal, and we can talk more over the meal." They said in unison

"Good, and since now that is settled, everypony follow me, I know just where I want to go." She then lead the group out the entrance while Spike was left in a daze.

"Man this is some dream. I hope I remember it when I wake up so I can tell Twilight about it, then again she probably won't believe it when I tell her. Oh well, I am going to tell her anyways." He then drifted back off to sleep dreaming about Rarity.


	9. Scroll VIII

AN: The next few chapters are the shinobi's adventures in Equestria

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll VIII

" _It never fails, my terrible luck has struck again. Why can't I seem to catch a damn break?_ " Tsunade thought to herself as they all walked up to a building about as big as Naruto's favorite ramen shop back home. It had the name "Sugarcube Corner" in big bold letters above the entrance. Once inside, their mouths started watering, the inside was covered in wall to wall sweets. Cupcakes, pies, doughnuts, cakes, if you could think of any sweet, it seemed like they had it. Pinkie Pie introduced them to Mr. and Mrs. Cake before leading the group to a large circular table big enough for all of them. She then disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned about 30 minutes later, she came back with a platter full of cupcakes stacked in a pyramid and she was completely covered in batter from muzzle to flank.

"These are on the house by me!" Pinkie exclaimed before sitting the platter in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves, but me and Dashie have our first ones separate." Dash was confused until Pinkie pulled a silver covered dish out of her mane, making the shinobi who were not at the fight startled. When she opened the lid, Dash's mouth dropped. There were two cupcakes on the tray, they were vanilla with cyan and pink swirled frosting. On top, there was a little plastic picture with her's and Pinkie's cutie marks on it. "Now please excuse me while I go wash up."

"Wow Pinkie...you really outdid yourself this time dear..." Dash said when Pinkie rejoined them. This got the princess' attention

"Did Rainbow Dash just call Pinkie Pie "dear"?" Luna questioned

"Yes she did my little sis, now why did you call her that Rainbow?" Celestia asked Dash

"It is quite simple...we are engaged, she is my fiancé. I proposed when we were in that other world, and she said yes. I was planning on writing you a letter to explain, but since here we are face to face, might as well go ahead and tell you." Dash calmly replied

"Well this is a surprise" Luna remarked

"speaking of which..." Pinkie then produced another dish and opened it. It was a small cake with the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clan symbols on it, making Naruto and Hinata blush and their reaction made Kushina and Minato bust out laughing. Pinkie then pulled her party cannon out of her mane

" **EVERYPONY GIT DOWN AN' COVER YER EARS!** " AJ yelled before it went off with a "BOOM" and showering all of them in confetti.

"Kushina and Minato...welcome back from the dead!" She cheered, "Not only that, congrats to Naruto and Hinata, and me and Dashie of course, on now being engaged!" Once the mess was cleaned up and Pinkie Pie brought out some more cupcakes, they got down to business.

"So Twilight," Luna started, "start from the beginning, how did all this happen?" Twilight then told them everything, starting with the book she found, and went into great detail about their adventures in Kohona, especially the fight and their training. She gave them a basic crash course in what jutsu and chakra were, and about how strong each of them were. Since she preformed her jutsu, there was no need for Hinata to study the princesses' chakra potential or pathways.

"So my student," Celestia remarked, "you are saying that now we are stronger than we were before? Also, the magic in that book, from the info I have gathered from this talk, sounds like some sort of sealing jutsu. That is why me and Lulu knew what humans were, we fought them in the past. They were incredibly strong, even with the Elements and the two of us combined, it took Starswirl himself to seal it."

"Yes Celestia that is correct, but it is not just us, Naruto here pulled me off to the side when I questioned about why he was glowing like solid gold during the fight with Madara. When he explained what it was, that was the missing piece of the puzzle I needed to unlock the Resurrection Jutsu for me to bring Kushina and Minato back from the dead, he held they key to it all. It also showed when he is in that mode, it is like us with the Elements, his power is maxed when combined with the Nine Tailed Fox. Our Elements have strengthened as well."

This caused Celestia and Luna to stop eating and sweatdrop, making the others a little nervous

"Why did you just look scared?" Tsunade asked between bites on the cupcake she was eating

"The prophecy is being fulfilled" they replied together with just a hint of nervousness in their voices

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked

"You see when Starswirl used that sealing jutsu on the book, which also sealed the portal, he foretold it would be released, but it would make the Elements stronger." Luna replied

"Yes," Celestia added, "that is why when I felt it had been opened, it was my first instinct to assume it was the prophecy being fulfilled. I hoped I was wrong, but when I saw the shinobi at the library and hearing your adventure, it confirmed my theory. I firmly believe that we are about to have an interdeminsional war, and for the good of ponykind, me and Luna are joining the cause. I don't want any other ponies to know about this, but if we are in the dire need of backup, I want all able ponies to help and all of us to be their senseis."

"Actually Celestia, I had planned to bring that up, I will want to use my limitbreak jutsu on them to help as well."

"No you will not, I am ordering you not to. Keep it just on us, I don't want any civilian to be used against us, and with your jutsu, we would be in trouble if the forces we are up against corrupt too many citizens. I consider it a fail safe plan. I would want you to use that spell of yours to let them know the signs for jutsu, but everypony is going to have to train in order to see what jutsu they can use."

"That makes sense..fine, you win Celestia" Twilight slowly replied, clearly defeated

"Ummm Pinkie, I just have to ask, how do you make the cupcakes taste so good?!" Ino asked while scarfing two cupcakes into her mouth at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that. You see, I make them with a special ingredient," Pinkie giggled, "I am giving you fair warning, don't go into my basement, I don't want your number to ever come up."

"I won't, I promise" Ino replied

"Good, now I got to go. I just remembered an order Trixie put in is done and, ironically, her number came up." She then took off with such quickness Dash smiled

"That's my Pinkie Pie" she chuckled. Pinkie Pie returned about 17 minutes later with a look on her face that was a combination of bitterness and sorrow.

"She should have stayed longer, guess I figured wrong" she muttered to herself as she rejoined the others. Nopony asked what she meant by that because they could tell she was not in a very good mood and were scared of her reaction.

"Now that all of us are here again, why don't we do a tour around Equestria, it would also give me and Luna a chance to take a break from our royal duties since we have been a little overworked as of late."

"Sounds good to me!" everypony replied. Mrs. Cake then walked over and handed Tsunade the bill

"Pinkie told us you were the one paying" she grinned

Tsunade's mouth dropped at the amount

" **You have got to be kidding me, we ate 7,000 bits worth of sweets in two and a half hours?** " She exclaimed, "I am sorry, but all I have is gold currency from our village, it wouldn't be any good here."

"Well, since it is gold, we will take it. How about, oh I don't know, 50 coins?"

"Ok" Tsunade presented the coins and they all left, anxious to see what this new world had to offer.


	10. Scroll IX

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Rainbow Factory, the fanfic belongs to AuroraDawn and the song is by Wooden Toaster. Pegasus Device is by Synthstorm.

Scroll IX

Everyone had a full stomach and was thrilled, especially Kakashi, to see this new world. After a tour around Ponyville, stopping only for Celestia and Luna to yell at The Flim Flam brothers for making fun of Twilight. Especially since Twilight was now an Alicorn, it made them even madder. Everypony bowed to Twilight, but she gave them the same speech she gave her friends at the library, to which everypony apologized.

"That was fun, especially seeing them brothers run like scared little foals" Rock Lee said, "So where are we going now?"

Twilight smiled "The home of all the pegasi, Cloudsdale"

This lit up Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, for they took off quicker than you can say "Princess Luna"

"Come on slowpokes, time to show you how awesome the place I, excuse me Pinkie, we live is." Dash said as they speed off. Twilight gave Rarity and Applejack some Gossamer butterfly wings, since they promised not to fly too close to the sun, and gave them a spell which enabled them to walk on the clouds for 24 hours. When they finally caught up with Dash and Pinkie, the ninja were stunned

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Sakura remarked, "I do have a question, how are we able to walk on the clouds instead of falling straight through them?"

"You silly filly," Pinkie said, "it is the special ability all Pegasus have. We can walk, or as my Dashie likes to do, sleep on clouds. Everything here is made of them, the streets, Wonderbolt Coliseum, the businesses, houses, everything."

"Speaking of which, we need to see about moving your things to our house." Dash commented, "we are now engaged afterall"

"Okie Dokie Loki, we will do that soon"

"I'm curious, did you say you can sleep on clouds?" Killer B asked

"Yes I did, once you sleep on a dream cloud, you will want to do it all the time. It is the most comfortable pillow there is and I guarantee that it will be the best nights rest you will ever have, unless you tick off Luna, then you will have nightmares all night long. She is over dreams as well." Pinkie's response made Luna smile and caused all the ninja to agree to never get on Luna's bad side, they didn't want to have nightmares.

"So what is that building in the distance?" Might Guy asked after the tour was completed, raising a hoof at a building that stood by itself, it had rainbows coming out of it.

"That my friends," Dash coolly said, "is where I work. That is the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation and I am the manager. We are responsible for all of Equestria's weather. Since all of you are my closest friends, I am going to tell you what us at the factory call it...we call it the "Rainbow Factory". Also, since all of you are Pegasi, you are gonna have to take the flight exam, and for the love of God," tears started forming in her eyes, "please...don't...fail... Those that fail have never been seen around Ponyville ever again." Just then, a wagon flew over their heads heading for the factory

" _Looks like some more failures are arriving, right on schedule_ " Dash thought to herself

"Can we go visit? Since you are the manger, you can give us a full tour" Naruto asked

" _I really don't want them to go there, there is a reason why Pinkie and the princesses are the only ponies outside of the factory to know the truth. This is an unexpected stop, but if I say no then they will suspect that I am hiding something._ " Dash thought to herself

"Umm...well...ok, but only the lower factory, the upper floor is off limits to anypony who is not a worker, even the Princesses are not allowed in." She told the others

"Unless we get a search warrant in the event we hear something illegal is going on." Luna replied

Dash then pulled Luna away from the group and got close to Luna's ear and talked in such a low whisper that only she could hear "You know the rule, and we control the weather, keep that in mind before all of Ponyville gets buried in a blizzard this winter. Are we clear?"

"Yeah Dash we are"

"Good, remember, remove the horn off an Alicorn and you are left looking at a Pegasus... and what happens to the failures?"

"Oh...I know"

Once they rejoined the group, they went to the factory. They all stood there in awe at the glistening walls and floors, which were also clouds. At the entrance above the reception desk was a giant version of the CWC logo. After showing them the lower floor, Dash wanted her friends to see her office since this was their first visit there, besides Pinkie and the princesses, and that was with good reason, but it was on the Upper Floor.

"Want to see my office?" Dash asked

"Sure" the others replied in unison

"Follow me then, but first I got to get something, stay here." She went into a side room in the lobby and after a few minutes reemerged wearing a white lab coat and some black rimmed safety goggles, which were designed like her flight goggles. On the lab coat was a badge with her picture and the words "Rainbow Dash: Manager." Her new look gave everypony an uneasy feeling.

"Sorry, but when workers go to the Upper Floor we have to wear safety goggles, but since you are my guests, you don't have to since we should only be up there for a few minutes. Now would you all stay together as a group and follow me, and no wondering off, you could get hurt." Dash told them

They walked down a corridor and reached the elevator. After doing a body and badge scan of Dash, the doors opened and they all went inside. The ride took 10 minutes and when the doors opened, the workers were terrified at the sight of the Princesses. After explaining why they were there, the workers calmed down. They walked down a dark and muggy corridor until they reached a door. On it was the words that were on Dash's badge, the door slowly opened and the light from inside the room lit up the corridor. Once inside, she shut the door and made sure they all were accounted for. The size of the office was massive, measuring 30 feet square. The walls were lined with pictures, bookshelves, and blueprints. There was a good sized desk and chair in the middle of the room with a computer screen on it and the back wall was one large window overlooking Cloudsdale. After looking around a bit, Twilight found the orientation book, she opened the cover and read out loud:

 _"Now a Rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice;_

 _as the story we know of sugar and spice_

 _It's really quite easy once you get to know it,_

 _with the help of the magic of our Pegasus Device_

 _Now let's delve deeper into Rainbow philosophy;_

 _far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology_

 _It's easy to misjudge this floating city,_

 _with it's alluring decor and social psychology_

 _But with all great things come a great responsibility,_

 _that of Cloudsdale's being weather stability_

 _How, you ask, are we up to the task?_

 _To which the answer is in this simple facility_

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true_

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through_

 _For they have proven to themselves and to all of us_

 _they are not meant to fly like a Pegasus_

 _They don't deserve those wings they bear_

 _When they stand beside a legend they don't even compare_

 _All the failures help to fuel success_

 _In the bloody and visceral game of chess_

 _And since they disappointed they must pay the price_

 _And accept their fate and die in the Pegasus Device_

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true_

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through_

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where failures pay their toll_

 _Now that I've awoken, I'm taking back control"_

"What does this mean Dash?" Twi asked. Dash immediately looked scared, she was trapped and had no way to escape. She knew she had to tell the truth."Well...you see.." Before she could explain, a Pegasus bust through the door out of breath

"Um, boss," it said

"What is it Scootaloo? I have guests here, you better make it quick"

"You see, we have a situation. The next batch of raw materials got delayed due to a broken wheel, but they just arrived"

"Good, I will be there in a minute sis" Scootaloo then left the room before Dash continued to talk. "Fine, I'm gonna show you what that song in the book meant, but you have to not tell another soul. This is the reason I begged you not to fail y'all's fight exams"


	11. Scroll X

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Rainbow Factory, the fanfic belongs to AuroraDawn. I do not own cupcakes either.

Scroll X

The whole group followed Rainbow Dash, who seemed to have shifted in personality. She was no longer talking, slowly walking through what seemed like endless dimly lit passageways of pipes, her eyes transfixed in front of her. It was humid due to it being around 85 degrees and the steam coming from pipes, making them all sweat with every step they took. The only pony Dash allowed within 10 feet of her was Pinkie Pie, and she was acting like Dash, and had since they left the office, put on her own lab coat and safety goggles. After 15 minutes, Dash finally broke the silence.

"Now what I'm about to show you, only those here at the factory, my dear Pinkie, and the Princesses know about what goes on behind these doors. This is how all of Equestria's rainbows are made. I myself, when I first started here, was horrified at what happens beyond these doors. Over the years, however, the tears of the broken have washed away my soul. I no longer show any compassion or regret towards these failures. They are a useless waste of space that should not be allowed to repopulate. What is done is done for the better of the flock, simple as that." The others stood there in shock at what just came out of the cyan pegasus' mouth. The mare they knew her as was seemingly nonexistent, replaced with a hollow shell that was focused on one thing, doing what was best for the factory. Dash slowly opened the large set of double doors

"Welcome my friends," she said with a smirk, "to the Rainbow Factory." The doors fully opened, reviling a room full of pipes, platforms, conveyer belts, and weird looking machines. They stood on the highest platform, and had a clear view into the largest machine in the room. It was painted solid black with the CWC logo on it and was filled with a bubbling cyan liquid that matched Dash's coat.

"That large thingie is the Pegasus Device," Pinkie Pie said, "you will see what it does momentarily." She then turned her attention to the floor below. " **BRING IN THE FAILURES!** " She shouted. A door creaked and a group of about 50 young fillies and colts walked into the room and stopped in front of the Pegasus Device, all with the same terrified expression on their faces

"Where are we?" A young mare the Mane 6 recognized asked

"Is that Lightnin' Dust?" AJ whispered

"Yes darling, it is" Rarity replied

"Why, you are at the Cloudsdale Weather Facility, but since you will never again see the light of day, you may call it the Rainbow Factory. You all failed your flight examinations, so this your new home. You have a choice you pathetic excuse of life forms, either swear eternal loyalty to the factory or you can skip the work and immediately accept your fate." Rainbow coldly replied

"Rainbow Dash, is that you?" Lightning Dust asked

"Why, if it isn't my old friend Lightning Dust. Yes it is me, I knew I would see you here since it was discovered you cheated on your flight exams. We had some good times flying together my pal, but I haven't forgotten the way you acted when my friends got hurt and you did not seem to care, so I'm about to return the favor." She then hit a button on the control pad, causing the machines to roar to life. Lightning Dust tried to desperately get away, but she was captured by two of the machines, which acted like arms and pulled her into position right in front of Rainbow and her friends.

"Rainbow, please, I'm begging you, hear my plea. I am sorry for that incident that happened and the way I acted, I was being selfish. You helped me realize that and after much thinking, I realized I was in the wrong. It's just that with you being so busy tending to the weather and being a Wonderbolt, I never had the opportunity to fully apologize. So I say to you and all your friends, I am sorry. Let me live, I swear on your Element of Loyalty, I will be a worker until I can no longer walk or fly. When that time comes, I will accept my fate without a fight." This caused everypony's mouth to drop at her speech, even Rainbow hesitated. She held her cyan hoof over the button that would activate the machine that would kill Lightning Dust and dump her in the Pegasus Device. Lightning closed her eyes waiting for her fate, to her surprise, she was put back on the floor and released from the machines.

"Lightning, I normally don't do this, but I'm gonna give you one chance, if you betray mine and the factory's loyalty, I will personally throw you in the Pegasus Device. Are we clear?"

"Yes, and thank you Rainbow.." Lightning started chuckling, " _..Crash_ for being so dumb to believe my plea. Truth is, I haven't changed at all, I only need to take care of myself." She then took off at full speed and hit Rainbow right in the jaw, knocking her to the floor below and the impact knocked her unconscious. The others who failed the exams started to try and take off, but Pinkie Pie, who was very mad, trapped most of them in the corner while Fluttershy activated her Renningan, causing the ones that were in mid air to freeze in place, but one hit Rock Lee so hard on the forehead he looked like an alicorn. Rarity was the closest, so she tended to him

"Don't worry darling," she slyly smiled, "Momma Rarity will take...really good care of you." She had Twilight teleport them to her house so she could tend to him before Twilight teleported back to the factory. By the time she got back, Rainbow was awake and had Lightning Dust suspended by one hoof above the Pegasus Device.

"Any last words you miserable life form?"

"Yes Dash, I do. **YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! THE PRINCESSES WILL NOT ALLOW IT!** " Lightning Dust yelled

"You really are a dumb fool, they are in on it, why else do you think that, since they are right here, they haven't done a thing? They know everything and even help us, why do you think they are on the judges panel?" Dash replied before letting go. Lightning Dust hit the liquid an let out a blood curling scream. They all watched as her body dissolved, then a mix of green and yellow liquid pooled out of the bottom of the Pegasus Device.

"What was that liquid Rainbow?" Sakura asked when Dash rejoined them and they started walking back down the corridor towards the elevator.

"That," she replied, "is what all ponies are made of. It is called spectra, mostly because it is the colors of the light spectrum. Everypony's spectra has a different mix of colors, for example, Ino's would be yellow and purple, yours Sakura would be mostly red, and my little sister Scootaloo's would be orange and purple. All ponies have magic, but when they discover their special talent an get their cutie mark, it gets amplified. The magic is the spectra, if I were to be put I the Pegasus Device myself, I would generate my own rainbow. I recall back at Sugarcube corner Ino asking what made Pinkie's cupcakes so good. Well, she uses the same principle, she uses the organs of her victims in her cupcakes. That is how she gets her spectra source, as a matter of fact, that last batch we ate was Trixie." Everypony except the princesses, Pinkie, and Dash wanted to vomit.

" **You are monsters!** " TenTen exclaimed

"Aren't we now?" Dash chuckled, "Everypony has a bad side, this world ain't all cupcakes and rainbows, there is a dark side to us all. It is just a matter of time before it gets woken up and surfaces. Each of you have it as well, when it surfaces, only then will you discover that I am right. Even the princesses have an evil side to them." This caused a round of shock and confusion amongst the shinobi, while the other ponies just laughed at their reactions. By this time, they had reached the lower floor and Dash and Pinkie had put up their uniforms.

"Okie Dokie Loki," Pinkie cheerfully said, "next stop, Everfree Forest!"

"Yeah dear, you are right, let's go." Dash replied as they left the factory.

"No wonder the song says: " _In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true. In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through._ " Might Guy whispered to the other shinobi. "I will never look at a rainbow the same way again."

"Or a cupcake for that matter either." Ino shuddered

Deep inside Naruto's mind scape, he, his parents, and Hinata all were talking with the Kiburu.

"Before you say anything kit," the Kiburu said, "the reason you all are here is a side effect of that jutsu Twilight cast, so now we all share this space."

"I forgot, you could read my mind." Naruto replied

"I do have a question," Hinata asked, "is it true what Dash said?"

The Kiburu sighed "Yes Hinata, what Rainbow said is true, everyone has a bad side. I was Naruto's bad side before me and him got on the same page, so yeah, even if you don't want to believe it, it is sadly true."

"This is bad," Kushina remarked, "if more than half of our group's dark half emerges at the same time, we are all in trouble."

"I agree my dear wife," Minato said, "anger is the hardest emotion to suppress, but the easiest to surface. You are at a constant battle with yourself, and you can't let it control you. We just witnessed with Rainbow and Pinkie what happens if you let it take control."

"Yeah dad, and it ain't pretty. So that being said, we need to watch each other's backs." Everyone agreed with Naruto as they exited the mind scape.


	12. Scroll XI

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

Scroll XI

It had been a few hours since the group had left the Rainbow Factory and they were making their way to Everfree Forest. Rock Lee and Rarity had since rejoined them and Rock Lee seemed a little freaked out, but he refused to talk about what had happened. When they reached the edge of the forest, they saw a little cabin with a shed in the back and a garden on the side of it.

"This is my house." Fluttershy shyly said, "it is also where I take care of all the forest animals that come to me if they are hungry or if they are injured." Just then, a bunny opened the door. It stared right at Kakashi and angrily shook its paw at him before slamming the door, making Kakashi confused.

"What was that all about?" He asked

"Oh, that is just my pet bunny Angel. He acts that way when he meets somepony new, despite his behavior, he really is nice." Suddenly, a Pegasus which nopony, not even the princesses, recognized smashed into Fluttershy's shed.

"Why don't you all go inside. I will have Angel make you all some hot tea, I will join you when I am finished tending to that poor pegasus. It looked like it had a broken wing."

They all did as they were told and entered the cottage, promoting Angel to start swearing until Luna managed to calm the little bunny down. Fluttershy rejoined them as Angel was serving the tea and explained that both of the mysterious pegasus' wings and tail were broken and had severe internal injuries, resulting in its death, but the ninja could tell she was lying. None of them wanted to call it out though because of her Renningan. As they were talking, a strange zebra the ponies knew walked through the door.

"Hello my dear Fluttershy, do you mind if I stop by?"

"Hello Zecora, and no I don't mind, come on in" Fluttershy replied as Zecora joined them for tea.

"Thank you for this tea my dear, but I do have a reason for stopping here. There is a disturbance you see, and it's messing with the creatures of Everfree. This visit is not to be formal, for the animals are not acting normal. I have to move as quick as Dash and try to find my secret stash. I hope that I can whip up a potion that will end this dreadful commotion."

"Is the only way Zecora talks is in rhymes?" Ino whispered to Celestia

"That is correct" she replied

"I am sorry Zecora," Luna said, "but not even your greatest spells can help." She then explained the whole situation and Zecora looked sad that she couldn't solve the problem.

"So if what you are saying is true, there is absolutely nothing I can do. Since it seems like Everfree is lost, I am going to join the cause. I am not going to stop until we've succeeded and this great evil has been defeated." This made everypony happy.

"Well, there are two places left, Sweet Apple Acres and Canterlot. Let's get going so we can further our training afterwards."

"Good plan, on to my farm" AJ said

After a few hours, and a break for supper, they arrived at the farm. After meeting AJ's brother and sister, she gave them a tour. The shinobi were shocked at the size of it, it stretched as far as the eye could see, acres and acres of Apple trees ready to be harvested.

"Wow... This place is HUGE! This would be a great spot of our training." Tsunade remarked

"I giv' ya'll permission to do so" AJ replied, "Heck, could bring 'n da apple harvest at da same time. That is a win win, but I don't need any help."

"You sure Apples? I mean, that is A LOT to harvest..." Sakura asked

AJ got mad " **I SAID I DONT NEED ANY STINKIN' HELP! I SAID I GOT IT!** "

"Ok, ok, no need to get mad. All I wanted was to offer my help" Sakura replied with a time of hurt in her voice

"I know dat, but when I say I don't need help, I don't need help. Are we clear?"

"Yes Applejack we are, I will not ask again."

"Good, now if y'all excuse me, I got a harvest to bring 'n" She then trotted off into the fields leaving the others to train, which was hard to do while watching AJ bring in the harvest in record time due to her using Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. She cleared the whole farm in just two and a half hours, then joined the others for training. Pinkie trolled Dash by using a Harlem Jutsu, making Dash turn blood red and faint on the spot and making the others laugh before resuming training. By the time they finished, it was dark and they decided to camp out since they were all too exhausted to go back home.


	13. Scroll XII

AN: Thanks goes to my cousin for making this team of villains.

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

-Meanwhile on a mountain far away from Kohona-

A young ninja stood with his assistant facing two graves. The ninja's name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was the last surviving member of his clan. Most of them were killed in a massacre at the hands of his brother Itachi, but he had since been killed. His young assistant was Karin and she was a medic-nin. She might not look like much to the average person, but she could hold her own in a fight if she needed to.

"Do you mind telling me why we are here? The only thing you told me in that message I received from you was to meet you at this location at this hour." Karin asked Sasuke

At this question he seemed to get a little irritated "when are you going to learn not to question my motives? Also, why do you always have to ask so many damn questions? You know that annoys me" he replied

"You just asked me two questions yourself Sasuke" Karin smarted back

Sasuke clinched his fists and gritted his teeth "Why, I should.." He calmed himself down before continuing "but anyway, we are here to set my plan into motion. As you know, Naruto and Kakashi were both close friends to Jiraiya and his death hit them both hard. Well, while I was doing my scouting of Naruto during his fight with Madara, a portal opened up and six strange ponies came out of it. I am not going to lie, that yellow one's stare made even my blood run cold, it scared me to the point I had to look away. Anyhow, the purple one among the group proceeded to tell a story and it made me cry at the circumstances. Turns out that one and Kakashi are close, so close to the point they consider themselves brother and sister. After hearing the story, I had an idea, since I know the Reanimation Jutsu, why don't I use it to force the two people who want me back into surrendering. So, here is my plan, I am going to cast the Reanimation Jutsu on both Jiraiya and Kakashi's dad, White Tiger. Since that purple unicorn is fond of White Tiger and considers him a father, I could force her kind into surrendering as well."

"Good plan Sauske, but what if they refuse?"

"Then they will burn in dark flames, I will not stop until I have conquered both worlds. Before you ask, I do not care what sacrifices I will have to make. Now, let's get this started shall we?" He said with a smirk. He then turned to the graves that were in front of them. He preformed a quick series of hand signs and thruster his palm into the ground. Both graves then glowed a dark purple, almost black, then the two coffins rose out of the ground and opened. There in front of them stood the two reanimated ninja

"What are your orders?" They asked in unison

Sasuke chuckled "I have a personal matter that needs to be dealt with and I need your assistance. The people I want you to hunt down are Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzamaki, but those two are probably with their friends. If you find them, please report their location back to me and we will take them out together. Oh, and if they are with some little colorful ponies, let me know. They are friends with the shinobi so therefore they are considered an enemy. When we have our fight, kill all the ponies except the purple unicorn, she could be of assistance in my master plan. I do have this strict order however, there is to be no killing or harm done of any kind until our clash, right now this a recon mission only, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" The two reanimated ninja replied in unison

Sasuke started laughing "Good, now I just so happen to know where the portal is at, when we get there, I will decide our next move. We better get going, I want to get there before the shinobi come back, let's move." It took them a few hours to reach the spot of the portal, where they hid in the tree line.

" _Just as I suspected, there is not a single shinobi in sight. Maybe they are in the village planning their next move or they went through the portal to explore. It doesn't matter, either way they are going to fall right into our trap._ " Sasuke thought while chuckling softly

"so what is your next move?" White Tiger asked

"Simple, we wait for them to show up and defeat them with a surprise attack. By us catching them off guard, they will not stand a chance, if if they have us outnumbered, we will overwhelm them."

"Understood" White Tiger, Jiraiya, and Karin replied. They the set up camp waiting for their moment to strike.


	14. Scroll XIII

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

After the campout, where all the shinobi slept on clouds (nd agreed that was the best sleep they ever had), they left the farm to head to Canterlot, but not before making a side stop to meet Princess Candance and Shining Armour. The shinobi fainted from Candance's and Twilight's greeting and were legitimately confused by her and her brother's B.B.B.F.F. song, even after it being explained to them they still didn't get it. Candance and Shining Armour, after being briefed on the situation at hand, agreed to join them in Canterlot. After a two hour train ride (due to a mechanical delay), they arrived in Canterlot and immediately headed for the castle.

"Halt!" One of the guards said, not even paying attention to the Princesses

"So you are going to keep the princesses out of their own castle?" Luna asked as her and Celestia moved to the front of the group

The guard's face paled "Pr...pr..Princess Luna! Celestia! I was not informed you left the castle."

"That is because we teleported, we had some urgent business we needed to take care of. The Mane 6 and this group of Pegasi are our guests, let them pass or I will make sure you will be cleaning the kitchen for the next month." Celestia sternly ordered

The guard was trembling at this point "Yes your highness, and to the rest of you that have never been here, welcome to Canterlot"

After going past the guards, the sisters gave them a tour of the castle. Following a few hours of exploring, Celestia lead them to the throne room. When they got there, the shinobi saw a strange creature caring to a flaming bird.

"What in the world is that thing?" Naruto asked Celestia, "Some kind of deformed donkey?" Before she could respond, the creature looked at Naruto

"Why Naruto, I am not a donkey, I'm offended to be called such. My name is Discord, the reformed being of chaos, and I know all of your names and jutsu. Care for some chocolate milk?" He snapped his claws and a pink cloud appeared above the group and drenched them in chocolate milk. Well, except Pinkie Pie, who was drinking it as it came down until she decided to eat the cloud, which she did in 3 bites. After they all cleaned up and dried up to floors, Discord got scolded.

"I thought you were reformed?" Luna asked

"Oh I am indeed Luna, but you know what the old saying is, old habits die hard. Not only that, it looked like you all could use something to drink, so I kindly got it for you to save time, and the look on the shinobi's faces was priceless!" He said as he started to bust out laughing "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Might Guy said, "how did you know who we were? I mean, we have the body of a Pegasus right now and on top of that, this is our first visit here."

Discord sighed "Umm...hello? Do you have hay in your ears?" He then moved over to Might Guy and pulled a whole hay bale out of Might Guy's ear, making him scared. "Huh, appearantly you did, but anyway, I was the being of chaos, until Fluttershy reformed me. She showed me that having friends is truly the best thing there is. By the way, congrats Rainbow, Pinkie, Naruto, and Hinata. Also you too Twi for becoming an Alicorn. Oh, before I forget, I cleaned your shed Fluttershy, wasn't as messy as the last time I had to do it, and as you can see, I cleaned the throne room and took care of your most beloved pet Celestia, after Twilight of course." He said with a sly grin

Celestia got mad and shouted in her royal Canterlot voice " **SHE IS NOT MY PET! SHE IS MY STUDENT!** "

"That is not what I heard, but to each is own I guess. Besides, she does anything you tell her to do, that makes her your pet. Students have the free will to question their teachers but pets obey their master's instructions."

Both Alicorns just stood there in silence, realizing that Discord might have a point.

"Umm, I'm going to change this subject before things get more awkward. " Naruto said "This has been great seeing your world and all, but can we go back to our world now? I am starting to love to fly, but I am also missing having hand and eating ramen."

"Sure Naruto, besides, we have to attend the academy." Twilight responded, "Will you be joining us Discord?"

"sadly Twilight I won't be able to this time, I have some personal affairs I have to tend to in Everfree. I overheard the CMC ranting about something involving wierd animals. I maybe reformed, but I still enjoy a taste of chaos now and then. Not only that, I have to meet somepony."

"Okie Dokie Loki, have fun with Derpy." Pinkie said

Discord paled "How do you know about that? Oh yeah, I forgot, you know EVERY pony in Ponyville. I bet you can't guess why we are meeting"

"Actually I do, the two of you are going to collect wild herbs since Derpy is helping take care of a sick Dr. Hooves. You were then going to have Zecora make the herbs into an elixer since she doesn't have the ingredients because of almost going crazy about the animals."

"Well played Pinkie Pie, or should I say _Dash_?" Both Rainbow and Pinkie blushed as red as Big Mac's coat

"Until the wedding, my last name is still Pie. Although, if you call me Pinkie Dash, I will not get mad since I will have to get used to it."

"Ta-Ta" with that, Discord disappeared. The alicorns then used their magic to teleport everypony back to the library and Celestia turned all the shinobi back into humans. They then all entered the portal, completely unaware of the trap awaiting them.


	15. Scroll XIV

AN: Here it comes, the fight will determine the fate of Equestria and Kohona. Actual fighting starts in the next chapter

AN:The set up:Sasuke, Jirayia, and White Tiger vs. the Mane 6, the Princesses, and Shinobi

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

-Sasuke's POV-

" _Man, we have been waiting for over a day now and yet there has still been no sign of the shinobi or those ponies."_ Sasuke thought to himself " _Maybe they went into the portal to try and recruit more backup, but no matter, it will not help their cause for they will DIE."_

"Umm, I have a question," White Tiger asked, "What if they are never going to return to this spot? What then?"

"Well, that is simple, we will scout the Hidden Leaf Village until we find our targets, then try and make them surrender. However, if they chose to fight, then we will eliminate them. I want to make sure there is no opposition against us when we do our take over."

"Got it boss" Jirayia and White Tiger replied together

Sasuke then resumed his thinking " _Now I need to formulate a plan. All three of us cannot face them head on, we would lose. We could use the portal to_ our _advantage, that is one way they cannot fall back on, unless they go back through the portal. That would put the ball in their court since I have no idea what the other side is like but they do. If two of us go one way and the other in the opposite direction, that leaves a hole in the direction not covered. The best option is to approach from all three sides, but then again, some of those ponies have fucking wings, making them the wild card. There is no way we can cover the air since none of us can fly, but if I hurt their wings with a Fireball Jutsu, they will be grounded and have no chance since none of them have chakra and do not know any jutsu."_

"Ok, I got a plan," Sasuke told the others, "White Tiger will attack from the left, Jirayah from the right, and I will cover the middle, that is if they went to the other world and are about to come back. I am going to damage the flying ponies' wings with a Fireball Jutsu, otherwise we will die from an airial attack. Remember, I will give the order to attack if they do not surrender. That will be our battle plan, are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" The others replied

"Good" Sasuke chuckled

At that time they all saw the portal start glowing, and out of the portal came the shinobi and their pony friends

"Ok guys, this is it," Sasuke said in a low whisper, "time to set our plan into motion."

-No one's POV

The ponies and shinobi all had just gone back through the portal, leading those who were not there the first time to stare in awe. Then something caught Twilight's attention.

"Um guys, did you see that?"

"What sis? I did not see anything." Shining Armour replied

"Off in the distance, about 200 feet ahead," Twilgiht replied, "I thought that I saw some movement. Hold one, for one second while I verify my assumption." She then used the Byakugan and indeed, see picked up on the chakra paths of three beings.

"You can come out now, I can see your chakra paths. I swear, if you want to do a surprise attack, at least conceal your chakra, I would not be able to track you then."

"You can use the Byakugan? How impressive, I would never think a non-Hyuuga could use that technique." A lone figure emerged from the bushes, his appearance slightly freaking out the ponies. He wore simple grey clothing that had a purple rope around his waist. Naruto immediately became enraged and Sakura flinched.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"It is quite simple you little brat," he replied, "I am actually going to give you bastards a choice, either you come quietly and surrender. or you will die a horrible and painful death. I am sure my helpers will make you think my way." When he said this, two figures emerged from behind him. Twilight's, Kakashi's, Naruto's, Tsunade's, and Minato's blood ran cold

" **JIRAYIA!** " Tsunade and Naruto said in unison

"Wait a second..." Minato said as he turned his attention to the third figure, "there is no whay that is wh-"

" **DAD?!** " Twilight and Kakashi turned as white as a ghost, making Twilight look like the Alicorn version of Rarity, "We watched you die! How is this possible?"

Sasuke just chuckled "I knew these two would make you think about your decision. You see, I was hiding in these here bushes during Naruto's fight with Madara doing some scout work on Naruto's jutsu training that I could use in our final fight. As we all know, you ponies interrupted the fight before all living hell broke loose. I have to admit, Pinkie's special is down right deadly and since she based it off of Rainbow's special, I imagine that it is just as powerful. Speaking of which, congrats to the two of you as well as Hinata and the brat, too bad you will die before you get married. By the way, I heard your flashback Twilight and it did bring a tear to my eye, I even followed you most of the way back to the village to see if there was a thing else I could use against a god you, that is when I decided to get these two here to help me."

"So..so how..are they here?" Fluttershy asked

"I used a legendary technique, it is a special jutsu that allows the caster to bring dead people back to life and use them as puppets, the Reanimation Jutsu. Now I have a question, who used it on Minato and Kushina again?"

Twilight let the name of the jutsu echo and burns its way around her brain, growing more and more angrier with each passing second.

"So what is your choice?" Sasuke asked


	16. Scroll XV

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

"So what is your choice?" Sasuke asked

Everyone and pony knew of Twilight's distaste of the Reanimation Jutsu, and they could all see the anger building in her eyes as they darkened to almost pure black. Then she got into a fighting stance

"You...used...the.. **REANIMATION JUTSU! HOW DARE YOU!** "

Sasuke was caught off guard by what happened next, Twilight took off in a flash of magenta chakra that had a little black mixed in due to her anger. His eyes widened but did not have time to dodge " _That is impossible!_ " he thought to himself as he was sent flying " _She just nailed me with a chidori, but she is not even an Uchiha, she is a damn pony for crying out loud...this just got A LOT harder. If she can use jutsu, so can the others, and now i know what it feels like to be hit with my own move, IT HURTS!"_

Twilight lost control of her emotions, she charged up a chidori, spread her wings, and took off as fast as she could, actually leaving a contrail. She got to him in less than half a second, leaving him no chance to move or make a substitution. She hit him right in the gut and he went flying for well over a thousand feet before he landed, skidding for an additional 150 feet. He got back to his original spot after a few minutes, but he was clearly injured.

" **YOU ARE PATHETIC FOR USING THAT JUTSU!"** Her voice was a few tones deeper than normal, for you could hear the anger in her voice, and she did the one thing Celestia, Luna, and Candance was not expecting, she combined it with a royal Canterlot voice, making her as loud as Celestia when she is at her maddest.

" _She really is a princess"_ Celestia, Luna, and Candance thought to themselves

" **THAT JUTSU IS NOT RIGHT! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, IT MAKES THE PEOPLE IT IS CAST ON LIKE PUPPETS, AND YOU WERE WONDERING HOW MINATO AND KUSHINA ARE HERE? I USED A RESURRECTION JUTSU TO BRING THEM BACK, THAT WAY THEY HAVE THEIR OWN FREE WILL!** "

Sasuke paled a little while keeping a calm look on his face "You used a jutsu that only shinobi with high chakra reserves can master, well done, now I have another reason to kill you. This fight starts now, **FIREBALL JUTSU!** "

All hell broke loose, Rarity redirected the jutsu towards the barren field with her magic as the group split up. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie took off into the air to dodge attacks and plan an aerial attack while Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai, Shining Armour, Candance, and AJ going after Jirayia. Celestia, Luna, Killer B, Sakura, Rock Lee, TenTen, and Rarity went after White Tiger(both Kakashi and Twilight wanted NO part of that fight). That left Twilight, Might Guy, Minato, Kushina, Zecora and Ino fighting Sasuke. Jiriaya immediately summoned the toad chief, whose tongue knocked everyone in range back and paralyzed their chakra flow, leaving only those in the air, those fighting Sasuke, Candance, and Shining Armour the only ones able to fight. White Tiger was caught in the crossfire from the tongue, so he was rendered useless as well. Shining Armour and Candance tried a Twin Fang Over Fang, but it was intercepted by Jiriaya. He stopped the attack with a Rasangan, which nearly shattered Shining Armour's horn. Meanwhile, the Pegasi had formed a plan, since Sasuke and Jirayia were standing in a formation that prevented Fluttershy from using her stare on both of them at the same time, they decided to take Jirayia out first. Seemed simple enough, Fluttershy locked her gaze, with no Rinnegan, and just as they planned the Chief Toad that Jirayia resummoned froze. He then was meet with extreme pain that knocked him out. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had drilled him from both sides with a Rasanshurigan before they landed. Victory was short lived however.

" _This will teach them to mess with me_." Sasuke thought to himself, " _Time to clear the skies."_

He did exactly what he wanted, while they were celebrating, he jumped into the trees and prepared his attack. He activated the Mangekyō Sharingan and charged up a Chidori. He kept from his perch in the trees and hit Pinkie Pie right between the wings. She immediately yelled before collapsing in pain, Dash lost it as the others looked on frozen in shock before they tried to get the injured back through the portal.

"You Son of a Bitch, you just hurt my fiancé. Now prepare to experience more pain than you have ever experienced before." She went Sage mode as her Elemental necklace glowed. She took off in a flash of cyan hitting Sasuke right where Celestia don't shine with a Lairat, knocking him into the air. She smilies as she went up and performed a Buccaneer Blaze, then on his way down, she struck him with a 64 palm (hooves in this case), then at the moment of impact with the ground, she thought she finished him with a Lightning Blade. The impact left a crater 100 feet deep and 500 feet in diameter. She stood triumphantly on the edge of the crater which a grin, which quickly faded when the Sasuke in the crater flickered before it disappeared.

"What they hay? This is horse apples, I was fighting an illusion." She exclaimed

"Well done, you realize what just happened." Dash froze before turning towards the trees where the real Sasuke appeared. Twilight realized right then the severity of the situation.

"Everypony retreat back to Equestria, and before you argue Rainbow, Pinkie needs medical attention. Do you really want to risk further harm to her in a crossfire?" Dash just nodded before entering the portal. Twilight was the last to enter, but before she did, she turned and faced Sauske. "I could tell you did not use full force on us, I know about your demon, you did not use a single bit of its chakra. Before you ask, I picked up on it when I used the Byakugan. I also know you are not going to follow us, why would you, here we play on your field. You know all the vantage points, but if you followed us, you would lose that advantage. We will meet again, but I hope you realize this means war.

He could not believe his ears, the Alicorn was smarter than what he originally guessed, she figured it all out on her own. "You are correct Twilight Sparkle, and I hope you realize, I will fight until I die."

"I do realize that and I also know that is probably what it will come to. Until next time Sasuke Uchia, goodbye." She vanished through the portal as Sasuke went to check on his teammates.


	17. Scroll XVI

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

As soon as everypony got back through the portal, the four princesses turned the shinobi back into pegasi and immediately teleported them all to Ponyville's hospital. When they arrived, Nurse Redheart put all of them in the largest ICU room they had and sent Pinkie Pie to get x-rayed. After a few hours, her and the head doctor on the staff returned with an update.

"Hello everypony" Nurse Redheart said, "I have all of your files here, but I am going to let Doctor Hooves here tell you the results."

"Thank you Redheart, as she said my name is Doctor Hooves and I am the head doctor in this hospital. All of you suffered some sort of internal injury that is going to require a minimum stay of a month. Also, Pinkie Pie is in stable condition, but she has a broken spine. Her chances of flying again are about 17%, sorry Rainbow.

Dash broke down crying and the others could not help but tear up a little. Just then, Pinkie was wheeled in and she was crying so hard there was a stream leading behind her bed. Nurse Redheart put her beside Rainbow.

" _I cannot believe that this is happening_ " Dash thought to herself

"You ok Dashie?"

"No Pinks I'm not, I failed to protect you and keep you out of harms way. I have failed not only as a friend, but also as your fiance. That is what hurts since due to that I am no better than the failures in the factory. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, if not, you can personally throw me in the pegasus device. Or, I will not resist you baking me into rainbow cupcakes.

"Dashie...why would I want to do a thing like that? You have not failed anypony, especially me. It is not your fault I got hurt, Sasuke caught us off guard, please cheer up, besides, I plan on giving you some...special time after we get married, if you know what I mean." Pinkie said with a giggle, making Dash feel better and her wings stand out straight.

"I had to interrupt," Twilight said, "but can everypony focus on the matter at hoof. Look, we have two choices, either use this time in the hospital to formulate a plan, or we can spend it moping, so which is it gonna be?"

After a few minutes of thinking, it was decided that they would formulate a plan. "Good thing you see it my way." Twilight continued, "Now, here is my idea, in a few months, we will make this public and have the shinobi show their human forms, but Lyra MUST be put in restraints and confined to a wheel chair in order to make sure she does not destroy Ponyville by having a rampage. Everypony agreed and proceeded to make their plan.

-Several Months Later-

Nopony in Ponyville knew what the occasion was, all they knew was the Princess' had just gotten out of the hospital (thanks to a drunk Berry Punch who just got out herself from to much drinking). They all gathered in the town square and bowed to the Alicorns.

"Everypony listen, this is important! We are about to be at war, an interdeminsional war. The very fate of ponykind is at stake here, so I need everypony's cooperation." This caused widespread rumors amongst the crowd after Celestia finished as to what they were fighting. Guesses ranged from moon ponies to aliens to even zombies, but only one pony who was in restraints by the podium was correct and it nearly caused a fight between her and her best friend.

"Lyra, how many times do I have to tell you, **THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS HUMANS!** "

"but BonBon, there are! I know it! All I need is proof!"

" **NO SUCH THING!** "

" **YES THERE ARE**!"

" **NO!** "

" **YES!** "

After 15 minutes, Celestia had enough. " **EVERYPONY SHUT THE BUCK UP!** " She yelled in her royal Canterlot voice, immediately silencing the crowd. "For once, Lyra is indeed correct. As a matter of fact..." She turned to the shinobi and her horn started glowing, deactivating the henge. Everpony was glad that Lyra was restrained, otherwise she would have destroyed the whole town, Celestia had to use her magic on the restraints just to keep Lyra in place.

A young pony who was standing by Vinyl Scratch, named Octavia Melody, was the first to speak up. "Celestia, how is this possible?"

"That Octavia, would be a better question to ask Twilight." Twilight then walked up to the podium and explained the history of what had happened and the whole current situation. "So in conclusion," Twilight said, "Any and everypony who is willing to fight will be welcomed since, like I have stated, we can't handle the three of them alone. In the event you do not want to fight, that is fine, you will not be looked at or treated any differently than you are now, this is volunteer basis only." There was complete silence for a few minutes while all the ponies weighed their options, then it was agreed everypony would help.

Luna smiled "See, this is what friendship is about, overcoming adversity and sticking together. It is about helping one another no matter what the outcome or cost, even if it means personal sacrifice to make sure the ones you care about are alright. Now, I am going to turn this over to the shinobi and Twilgiht to explain just what the plan is.

"Thank you Luna" Kakashi said, "As Twi said, my name is Kakashi, and these are my friends. I am sorry that my sis forgot to introduce the rest of the shinobi, she was a little wound up afterall." The rest of the shinobi introduced themselves before Kakashi continued, "The plan is simple, everypony will be put into 4 groups, with the 4 princesses as the leaders. The shinobi back in Kohona will help as well since I am going to send word for every medical ninja to be ready for this final battle. Yet, despite our strength in numbers, there is a good chance some of you could seriously get hurt, just look at what happened to Pinkie Pie. She is lucky to be able to fly at all considering the damage she suffered and yet she was the first one to be released, it is nothing short of a miracle.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, that's why" she giggle

"Anyways," Twilight interrupted, "like my brother said, some of you could die, are you willing to take that risk?" Everypony shouted a collective cheer of " **YES!** ". "Good, now this spell is going to give you the handsigns need to preform jutsu, to use it, focus your chakra into your hooves and do the handsigns in your mind. Unlike all of us up here on the stage that can preform any jutsu, you will have to experiment to see what kind you can use." Twilight then cast the spell before finishing her speech "Now everpypony, it is time to train. The fate of both worlds is at stake, give it your all, and **NEVER GIVE UP! FOR THAT IS THE SHINOBI WAY!** " Everypony cheered but Naruto deadpanned " _Really Twi? That is my saying, but I am not gonna say a word, I don't want to piss her off_."


	18. Scroll XVII

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

After several intense months of training, the shinobi and ponies thought they were almost ready for their match. Not surprisingly, there were a variety of specialties that the pony-nin knew.

"Well, I think that we are almost ready," Luna noted as her, the other 3 princesses, and the shinobi watched the ponies practice, "these last few months have been pure torture. I will admit, not even the Royal Guard's training is this intense."

"Why, thank you for the compliment," Kakashi chuckled, "every shinobi has to be physically and mentally prepared, and I am so glad Lyra finally got her human obsession out of her system and actually cooperated."

"Yeah, I am too," Candance responded "however, the question becomes weather or not are we TRULY ready. Every single one of us took a bad beating, especially Pinkie Pie."

Just then Dash and Pinkie walked up hearing that part of the conversation "I'm fine" Pinkie said as she spread and flapped her wings as she hovered in place "See, I am 100% okie dokie fine"

"Yeah, but I don't want a repeat of what happened last time" Dash replied "I don't want to lose you because of a severe injury"

"You won't, cross my heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye. There, feel better? I have never broken a Pinkie Promise." Pinkie cheerfully replied

"Yeah honey, I do feel better" Dash said as her wings expanded a little

"Good, now, if I remember correctly, the nin are split into 4 squads, one for each princess. am I correct?" Pinkie asked

"Indeed you are," Twilight replied, "you and Dash will be Luna's squad, I do not know why, but she specifically requested for the two of you when we were making the selections." Luna, Pinkie, and Dash all exchanged a subtle nod, since only they knew the true reason why she did that.

"I don't know about you," Dash said, "but I am ready for some payback for what Sasuke did to Pinkie, he **DESERVES** a beat-down."

"We all are Dash," Kakashi replied, "but remember what I taught you, do not let your anger get the best of you and cloud your judgement and thinking, go into this fight with a clear level head and remain focus on the task at hand and hoof, I know you will do anything for your wife, just don't do anything stupid that could cost you BOTH your lives."

"I will Kakashi...I will" Dash answered but everypony could tell she was in a ticked off mood just thinking about what had happened a few months prior.

"Good, now lets all get ready for the final part of the training, hand to hoof combat with us using jutsu and the ponies using nothing but stamina. This will build up their defenses and endurance." Tsunade said

"Okie Dokie Loki" Pinkie said, " but I have a question, can I help at the back of the fight instead of being on the front lines?"

"Why do you want to do that Pinkie?" Minato asked, "You are one of our best fighters, are you scared something worse will happen than what was done last time?"

"Ummm...no...it is just that...I'm.." Pinkie went quiet then Dash's eyes got so big that they looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets

"Pinkie...are you..pregnant?" Dash asked

Pinkie slowly nodded her head "By you, at the last party I spiked your drink with a special potion I asked Zecora to make, it gave you the ability to get me pregnant, even though you are a mare. We are gonna be parents Dashie...with twins.."

Dash's jaw looked like it was gonna break "Are you serious? I never heard of that being possible."

Zecora walked up "Dash, what she is saying is real. So now how does that make you truly feel?"

"Like I am on top of the world, now I know I GOT to give it all I got for my wife..." Dash smiled, "and foals."

They then proceeded to the training, and after 2 weeks they were done

"Everyone and everypony," Twilight addressed the crowd, "now it is time to act, we have all done through a lot together and thank you all for your bravery and courage. Now, I am letting you know now, this is going to beat the fight of your lives, any fatalities will hurt us all, but we know you gave it your all... **FOR KOHONA AND FOR EQUESTRIA!** "

" **FOR KOHONA AND FOR EQUESTRIA!** " everypony cheered back

"Now," Luna said, "all squads ready, we are about to go to war." They formed into their squads and proceeded to the portal, running on pure adrenaline and wanting to save everything they loved.


	19. Scroll XVIII

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

-meanwhile outside the portal-

" _Man it has been a long time since they left_ " Sasuke thought to himself, " _I know it has only been a few months, but this is still longer than I thought it would be, maybe they have given up. I seriously doubt that in this amount of time they would be able to recruit and train any other allies. This waiting game is such a bore, maybe I should go through the portal and wipe out their whole race, but like Twilight said, they would have the upper hand. I do have the advantage in size, but they have magic on their side. Whenever this fight will take place, it will be one until the death... **THEIRS!**_ "

He then proceeded to do his usual routine, training for a few hours with White Tiger and Jirayia, then went off on a perimeter sweep.

" _My abilities have increased, but I am getting a little tired of waiting. Maybe this is just a game that Twilight and the others are using to weaken my resolve, well that is not gonna happen on my watch. I will finally succeed in my plan to destroy Naruto once and for all, and the more casualties the better, that way the others can see just how much of a threat I really am."_ Sasuke finished his mental rant as he got back to the portal, to his amazement (and mental relief), the portal was glowing like it did when the ponies and shinobi went through it the first time.

" _About time, I have been waiting for this"_ the grin he had on his face grew when he saw the shinobi and princesses walk through but it was quickly wiped off when he saw the army of troops behind them

" **WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THAT MANY TROOPS?!** " He exclaimed

Twilight had a response waiting "Oh Sasuke, it is quite simple, they are fighting for their very way of living. You see, we all know what will happen if you win. Everypony would become slaves under your tyanical hands. Not only that, they are all pissed with you about what you did to Pinkie Dash."

"Don't you mean Pinkie Pi-...oh yeah I forgot, they are engaged. Speaking of whom, where are those two?"

" **YOU MEAN US?** " At that moment Dash and Pinkie landed in front of Sasuke, with an angry look on their faces and their wings extended ready to strike as they got into a battle stance.

"I have a grudge with you Sasuke, **YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!** " Dash said with nothing but anger in her voice, pure rage in her eyes

"Hmmm... I don't care, she would have just been the first of many victims that would have fallen before me." he coldly answered "To be honest, I am surprised that you still are alive Pinkie."

"We all are," she replied, "but I am still here...and pregnant"

"What stallion did you have fuck your brains out to knock you up?" Sasuke asked, pissing off an already-mad Dash

" **SHE DID NOT CLOP WITH A STALLION! I GOT HER PREGNANT WITH TWINS!** " Her voice practically a roar, unnerving sasuke a bit

"How...just..how...you are both mares!"

"Magic potion" both Dash and Pinkie answered in unison

"Good for you, to bad you both are gonna die and when I kill Pinkie that will kill your unborn foals, 3 for the price of one. Now, I say this has been a fun chat," he says as Jirayia and White Tiger appear at his side and he turns into his full susanoo form, "it is time to end this once and for all...Princess Twilight Sparkle"

"I agree...Sasuke Uchia" the two sides mentally prepared themselves for what was to be their final clash...


	20. Scroll XIX

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

-A New Leaf Turns: Part 1-

" _In all my life, I never thought I would have to be put in a situation like this. Me and the other Elements have battled countless villains, I became a princess, Flutters managed to reform Discord, I took on Tirak and beat him with their help, and have saved Ponyville more times than I can count. However, none of that adds up to or is as significant as what is about to take place. This is going to be all out war like Tartarus was split wide open and placed on this field and if my calculations are correct, some lives will be lost. Like I told everypony, they would die honorably. This is no longer just about me, the other princesses, the other Elements, or shinobi; no, this is about protecting our very existence and I will fight to my dying breath to protect what is right. I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and I am ready to fight._ "

"Are you ok Twi?" Kakashi softly asked

"Yes brother, I am," she looked up at him and he could see the fire that was in her eyes, a look of determination, "I was just mentally preparing myself. Also, if either of us die, I want you to know that I love you like a brother and always will, even in death"

"The same goes for you sis," he replied, "now let's take this bastard down"

"Agreed bro, Rainbow and Pinkie Dash, get to the back, things are about to get ugly." Twilight said. They did as they were told and got back near the portal "Sasuke," she continued, "this is your last chance, surrender...or die"

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

" _Focus, I just stick to my strategy, the others will just be my first blood._ " He was interrupted from his thoughts by Twilight "Using Madara's words against me huh? " he said while chuckling, "I think you already know what my answer is going to be, but it was noble of you to ask anyway. I am not going to surrender, either I win or die trying."

(Twilight's P.O.V.)

"I did not want it to come to this, but you left us no choice," she said as she turned to Candance and nodded

"Gamma team" Candance said as she turned to her squadron, "charge!" The battle was then on, Candance's pony-nin quickly charged forward and started using thier jutsus. A young filly was able to hit Jirayia's pressure points, rendering him defenseless and unable to summon the toad chief. As a result, he was quickly subdued so the next target was White Tiger.

"Delta team," Luna said, "it is your turn, subdue White Tiger." It was easier said than done, Sasuke patiently watched White Tiger try and hold off Luna's pony-nin. He was able to kill a couple dozen ponies, but just like with Jirayia however, he eventually is beaten as well after about 3 hours, the final blow being hit with a Twin Fang over Fang to the back from Kiba.

"About time" Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles and neck, "It your forces look enough, maybe I overstamated you, this might be easier than I thought."

Celestia and Twi looked at each other and nodded "Alpha and Omega teams...engage" they said together as the rest of the forces went after Sasuke. Despite outnumbering him, they could not handle his full powered form, he was slicing through them like a hot knife throught butter.

"Nin, fall back into the portal!" Twilight said, "It is time things get personal, you did your best, but you are no match for him." They did as they were told and got behind the princesses, mane 6, and shinobi and into the portal. The area had been turned into a war zone, there was blood and guts everywhere from the ponies that had been killed, atleast 1,500 by Twi's count, just fueling her rage further

"You killed innocent lives," she said as her, the other princesses, Mane 6, and Minato went Sage Mode and Naruto transformed into his full-fusion sage form with the Kiburu, "now you are going to pay the price."

"I warned you that was going to happen, you probably knew it as well." he replied, "what you just witnessed is just a small taste of what I can do." The ponies, except Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twi, as well as the shinobi started their assault. All the jutsu's colliding caused a dense smokescreen to envelope the area.

(Inside the smokescreen)

"Everything we throw at him he is counteracting because of his Mangekyō Sharingan, and now we have this smokescreen we have to deal with as a result of our jutsu colliding." Kakashi whispered to the others after 30 minutes of fighting, "I want Flutters to save her "secret weapon" for later, so we have to rely purely on our ability and skill, let's do this." They all nodded in agreement and tried to attack one by one at first, starting with Shining Armour.

" _It is a good thing I can see him with the Byakugan as a result of my sister's spell._ " he thought to himself as he moved towards Sasuke and charging up a Rasangan. Sasuke saw him coming with his Sharingan.

" _What an amature, Naruto should have warned him that sorry excuse of a jutsu would not work on me. I am going to get him without using any jutsu however._ " He pulledout his sword and charged chakra into it, when Shining got in range, he leaped up and drove it into Shining's back and severed his spine as he ran the blade down the lenghth of the back, making him collapse from blood loss as Sasuke cleared the smoke.

(Twilight's P.O.V.)

She knew that the battle had stopped with someone collapsing. After awhile, the smokescreen cleared, revealing a sight that enraged her to a new level

"Shining...no..." she faintly said before raising her voice, "You all fall back to help my brother, this is now personal." They picked up Shining, who was barely alive, and moved him into the portal as Twilight turned her attention to Sasuke. "You hurt my brother, now...you...are...going to... **DIE**!" Twilight's eyes turned blood red as gold and black fire surrounded her on the ground as she spread her wings, but Kakashi placed his hand on her back.

"Remember sis, don't let your anger blind your judgement, use to to your advantage. shining is your brother, you are my sister which makes him my brother as well. Let's take him down together, once and for all...please let me help."

"Fine" she replied as the two made their plan.


	21. Scroll XX

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro

-A New Leaf Turns: Part 2-

" _This little brat has more guts than I originally thought. I have no choice in the matter, if I want to win I got to use my full power. The fact she still wants to fight after what I just did to her brother shows that she has a strong will, that I respect, but now I have to end this."_ Sasuke thought to himself as Twi and Kakashi looked like they had finalized their plan. Kakashi charged first, coming at him with a Lightning Blade, which Sasuke dodge with ease and tried to hit him with a Fireball Jutsu. Kakashi dodged and drilled him with a 64 Palm Rotation to the stomach since he was at point plank range, causing Sasuke to slide back a bit.

"Clever tatic, you opened yourself up for an attack just so you could hit me close range. Now it is my turn to knock you down a few notches." Sasuske said as he charged a Chidori and ran at Kakashi, who stepped to his right but Sasuke hit him with a Phoenix Sage Fire Technique that had shuriken hidden in the flames. Kakashi was unable to dodge and got severely burned on his arm and chest as well as getting struck with 25 shuriken all over his body, leaving deep wounds. Sasuke smiled seeing his former leader in pain but it was short lived as he felt a burning sensation on his spine. He turned as he fell and saw that he had been hit with a Flying Thunder God from behind by Twilight, who teleported behind Sasuke as he was fighting Kakashi. She then flew up in the air a good ways before staring her decent, a MACH cone forming around her as she broke the sound barrier. It looked like she was going to hit Sasuke dead on, but she placed it where she would just miss him, and sent him flying with the debris from her impact with the ground.

" _She combined a Heavenly Hoof of Pain with her version of a Sonic Rainboom. Her idea of making Sasuke get hit with the debris instead of hitting him dead on actually will cause more damage for him in the long run since that means he will be hit with more jutsu from her, well played._ " Kakashi thought to himself as he finally got back on his feet. Soon, Sasuke started to turn the tide as Twilight started to get a little tired since she had never been in this long of a fight, it was going on 5 hours by this point.

"This...is going...just as...I thought it would Sasuke." Twilight muttered as she was able to briefly catch her breath as Sasuke was doing the same, "You are one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced, and that is saying a lot, but it has been nice knowing you..." she turned to her friends with a tear in her eyes,"...all of you. There is only one way I can beat him, and it will cost me my life."

Minato paled as he realized what she meant "She is thinking about using a Reaper Death Seal, but that is suicide!" he told the others before turning his attention back to her, "Don't you dare use it Twilight Sparkle, as your sensei I order you not to. There are other ways that are not as drastic. Just clear your mind, focus, and use your head. You have the advantage, even at this stage in the fight, you just have to realize what it is."

She pondered for a moment then she came up with an idea. She crack a sly grin then used Multi Shadow Clone jutsu to create 100 copies of her in a circle completely surrounding Sasuke. They all jumped at him at the same time, each using a different jutsu, but Sasuke finished them all off in less than 5 minutes. Right as he finished the last one off, he suddenly found himself unable to move. He looked at Twilight, who was just standing there smiling as magenta chakra was swirling around her hooves, causing Sasuke's mouth to drop as he saw a shadow connecting the two of them.

" _Well I'll be damned, she used Naruto's technique as a distraction to draw my attention off of her so she could trap me with Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She is clever in using a blend of offensive and defensive jutsu and sure as hell good at distracting her opponents to win fights. She truly is one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced and I am starting to wonder if this truly was a suicide mission for me..._ " Sasuke thought to himself as Twilight broke the silence

"Something wrong Sasuke?" she asked in a playful mocking tone, "Pony got control of you? All you have to do is surrender and your torture will end"

"Damn you to hell Twilight, **DAMN YOU TO HELL! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!** " he roared back

Twilight sighed as her gaze narrowed "So be it then Sasuke Uchia...so be it then. I do not believe in cold blooded killing, but you hurt my family and friends, so you deserve to die." She broke the Shadow Possession Jutsu and charged at him with Truth Seeking Balls, which she turned into spears, as Sasuke charged at her using his Susanoo Crush. All her spears missed but Susanoo hit its mark, crushing her to the point every bone in both her wings broke. She screamed out in pain as she was slammed into the ground and slow to get up. Now Sasuke started taunting her.

"Something wrong princess? Can't fly now can't you? Now you have to rely on ground attacks only and that is where I have the advantage. Now it is my turn to ask you, any last words?"

"Yeah," Twilight said, "Flutters...Kushina...get him"

What happened next haunted Sasuke until his dying breath, he paled as Fluttershy activated her Rinnegan and combined it with her stare, locking him in place and making him defenseless. He knew he was in trouble as soon as Kushina started forming the black fire in her hands.

" _Oh shit, now I truly am royally fucked, I should have quit while I had the chance. I am gonna be hit by an Amaterasu and I have no way to counter it._ " He yelled as the flames consumed his whole body, after 30 seconds, she deactivated the jutsu, confusing Sasuke. He then saw Fluttershy, who still had him locked in place with her gaze, start gathering chakra in her tail. His mouth dropped as she fired the Tailed Beast Bomb at him, the resulting crater measured 100 yards square and he slowly climbed up the crater walls. When he reached the top, he saw his death. There were 500 clones of Twilight, holding a ball of lava in their hoof.

"It is over Sasuke, **SAGE ART: LAVA RELEASE RASENSHURIKEN!** " All he could do was close his eyes and wait for the impact, he knew he was going to die since he was nearly out of chakra and too injured to dodge. The rasenshuikens all hit at the same time, engulfing him in a ball of lava. When it diminished, to everyone's surprise Sasuke still was alive, but barely.

"I...give...up..." he slowly said, "I surrender"

"Good, just as I planned." Twilight said as she bound him and put a chakra seal on him so he would not escape. "Your fate has already been set, you are to spend the rest of your miserable life in the Canterlot dungeons under heavy supervision. In case you are wondering why you are alive, that is simple, I infused a little bit of my magic in those rasenshurikens to keep you alive but still get the damage done. You actually worked right into my plan from the beginning, I forced you to surrender." She then glowed white and when it subsided, the field was a lush meadow once again and all the dead, including White Tiger and Jiriyia, we're alive and well. Naruto and Tsunade ran to Jiriyia and Twi and Kakashi to White Tiger.

"Well, long time no see huh?" White Tiger chuckled, "Thank you my daughter for doing that, I hated being under Sasuke's influence, but it was smart of you and your brother not to fight me. All of us would have been hurt in more ways than one, and my have you two grown. I do have two questions Twi, just why exactly do you have wings and where is Celestia?" Twilight then filled White Tiger in on how she became a princess and how Celestia had just left to go prepare Sasuke's dungeon cell.

"I say we all go home" Twi said to the whole group

"Good idea" White Tiger said as he turned in the direction of Kohona

"No dad," Twilight softly said, "our new home in Equestria" He hesitated at first, but agreed to go as they all went through the portal.


	22. Scroll XXI

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro.

~Epilogue~

-A year later-

Ponyville was a busy place nowadays, in addition to the regular townsponies that inhabited the town, shinobi from all around the world now herded themselves in waves in order to trade with the Equestrian citizens. The shinobi were all a little freaked out at first at the concept of talking ponies with magic and could fly (Pinkie REALLY did not help that situation. In fact, she was banned from Kohona for 3 months because of all the heart atracks she caused from her surprise party and pranks) but after awhile they came to accept it. All the Mane 6 graduated from the academy as jounin. Dash and Pinkie had gotten married and Pinkie had given birth to a healthy colt and fiillyi and both were pegasi. The fillly's name was Eliza Luraine Dash and the colt was named Joshua Caleb Dash. Eliza, who liked to be called Ellie, had a light purple coat (everyone swore she was Twilight's kid, but it was just a result of the cyan and pink genes blended together), magenta eyes, and a curly mane and tail that was pink with rainbow tips. Joshua had a cyan coat, blue eyes, and a short rainbow and pink banded mane and tail. Naruto and Hinata had gotten married as well and Hinata was pregnant with their kids and Naruto was the new Hokage. Businesses all around Ponyville were booming, with Rarity selling clothes to the Kohona cifizens. The Cakes had opened a branch of Sugercube Corner in Kohona and it was exceeding all expectations and always packed. The shinobi were training with the pony army and Kohona blacksmiths fashioned armor for them to wear. There was even. much to Naruto's relief, a ramen shop in Ponyville that served special vegan ramen the ponies could eat but always gave Naruto his favorite meal when he visited. An offical document was signed by the heads of all the villages, Celestia, Luna, Candance, and Twilight Sparkle making the allience official. Yes, times got simpler once word spread about what had happened to Sasuke, speaking of him, he had been doing community service in both Equestria and Kohona. Part of the deal was that he would do it as a typical Earth Pony, which he hated, and was supervised by none other than Twilight Sparkle herself. Secretly, Sasuke wished that he DID die so he would not have to endure the punishment of his defeat. You know what they say, "all's well that is well". Well, sometimes things happen that seem like are out of your control, but good will ALWAYS triumph over evil, a lesson Sasuke learned the hard way. The End

I sat at my table as I closed the book and smiled " _My first ever fanfic...I hope everypony will enjoy this and maybe, just maybe, Twi can publish it and it will be on display in the fanfiction section of the newly expanded Golden Oaks Library._ "

"Hey Cloud," Rainbow Dash said as she walked into my room, "you done writing that silly foal story of yours yet? It is time for our shift at the Rainbow Factory since they just reopened it after upgrading the Pegasus Devices."

"Oh sis," I laughed as I started to walk out the door, pausing to form a Rainbow Rasenshuriken in my right hoof then quickly deactivating it, "sometimes things happen that make no sense, but happen anyway. Also to answer your question, I just finished it." I did not see her reaction since she was behind me, but she stood there in complete shock.

" _What the hay did I just see? Maybe my brother is onto something?_ " she thought to herself as she walked over and grabbed up the book. It was a simple black notebook with "Path of the Six Ponies" written in yellow marker on the front "Nah, it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but..just in case.." She grabbed it and placed it in her saddlebag "A pony can't be TOO careful, maybe I will give this thing a read while I have some free time, what is the worse that can happen?" She then proceeded to meet me at the factory, but little did either of us know, we were about to witness something that would change our view on what is real and what is fantasy.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! The sequel for this is "Path of The Six Ponies: Breaking the Fourth Wall". Take care and God Bless you all. Also, as always, Keep Calm and Stay 20% Cooler.


End file.
